Obsesión oscura
by Isis Janet
Summary: Todo en la vida de Isabella Swan era perfecto, pero... después de que su padre muriera y su madre se casara, termino en manos de Edward Cullen a cambio de una cuantas monedas de oro. T/H U/A. Fic oscuro.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

Hacía más 2 años que había perdido a mi padre Charlie, mi madre Renee había sufrido mucho al igual que yo; o eso parecía, ya que su sufrimiento no duro más del año de luto reglamentario; ahora el lugar de mi padre era ocupado por Phil, un hombre un par de años mas joven que mi madre.

No entendía porque se habían casado, se suponía que mi madre amaba a mi padre ¿no?

En tan solo un año y meses Phil había gastado la poca fortuna que mi padre nos había dejado y en su afán por conseguir mas dinero me había vendió por unas cuantas monedas de oro. Si, ahora me encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de mi nuevo amo, dueño o lo que sea.

Había escuchado hablar muy poco de Edward Cullen, sabia que era el hombre más rico del pueblo, que vivía sólo, que tenía cerca de 27 años, que era distante y frío con todos, nadie se acercaba a su propiedad sin un buen motivo y, finalmente, nadie había visto u oído hablar de algún otro familiar suyo.

El miedo me invadió, no sabía que pasaría con mi vida a partir de hoy, no sabía si volvería a ser libre o… si viviría.

Si… tenía miedo y no podía ocultarlo.

* * *

Ok, después de meditar las cosas largo rato he decidido volver a publicar este fic aquí en FF, cabe aclarar que va más avanzado en mi blog. Solo pido respeto para no volver a retirarlo, si desean publicarlo, soliciten mi permiso.


	2. Miedo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, el fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 1. Miedo**

Si, ahora me encontraba de pie frente a la puerta de mi nuevo amo, dueño o lo que sea. Aun recuerdo lo sucedido hace 2 años como si fuera ayer, la noche anterior a esa fatídica noticia… todo parecía normal.

Mi madre y yo nos encontrábamos tejiendo un lindo mantel, el cual se suponía haría juego con las cortinas que habíamos hecho la semana pasada, el sol casi se ocultaba, lo que indicaba que mi padre estaba por llegar, él era el alguacil del pequeño pueblo en que vivíamos, todos lo conocían y lo respetaban.

A mis escasos 15 años el era la mejor persona que había conocido, incluso superaba a mi propia madre; y es que había ocasiones en que se comportaba peor que una niña de 5 años. Continuamos con nuestro trabajo esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera la puerta y por ella entrara mi padre.

Los minutos pasaron y él no llegaba mire a mi madre con una pregunta silenciosa, ella me devolvió la mirada, pude ver en sus ojos también un poco de preocupación, no era normal que mi padre se retrasara, a menos que algo hubiera ocurrido, poco probable en un pueblo tan tranquilo como este.

Esos minutos se convirtieron en horas, la noche ya había caído sobre nosotros, afuera todo estaba oscuro, una especie de peso se instalo en mi pecho, me sentía muy angustiada y no sabia el porque, me levante de la silla en que había estado sentada y camine con paso lento hasta la ventana, mis ojos no veía mas allá de un par de metros, era luna nueva y ello solo significaba que todo estaba mucho mas oscuro, la estrellas no eran suficientes para brindar una fuente de luz aceptable.

Escuche la silla de mi madre rechinar contra el piso de madera y sus suaves pasos acercándose a mi, sin decirme nada me abrazo ¿acaso ella también tenia esa angustia en su pecho? tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos y seco mis lagrimas ¿en que momento había comenzado a llorar? No lo sabia, pero esa angustia crecía más y más, y lo peor es que se concentraba en un punto… mi corazón.

– Tranquila hija, tal ves algo sucedió y por eso aun no llega – su voz se escuchaba distante, pero pude notar un poco de angustia – tranquila, no llores – me abrazo con más fuerza hacia ella; ahora no solo eran lagrimas, un par de sollozos se unieron. Me abrace a mi madre, no se porque pero todo parecía desolado, triste… sin esperanza.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve en brazos de mi madre llorando, lo ultimo que recuerdo antes de despertar es que ella también lloraba. El sol se colaba débilmente por las cortinas de la venta, perece que hoy tendríamos un día nublado. Me levante lentamente de la cama, aun traía la ropa de ayer, así que supuse que mi madre me había traído a la cama.

Todo estaba en silencio, y eso me dio un mal presentimiento, algo andaba mal, y además mi padre debería haber venido a despertarme como era su costumbre antes de irse a su trabajo, lo que indicaba que aun no llegaba.

Camine lentamente hasta la puerta de mi habitación, la angustia se incremento de manera exponencial en el momento en que abrí la puerta unos cuantos centímetros y escuche unos suaves sollozos. Mi madre se encontraba en la pequeña mesa del comedor, su aspecto no se comparaba en nada al del día de ayer, su cara estaba surcada por lagrimas, varios mechones de su pelo escapaban de su peinado y lo peor fue cuando levanto su rostro y pude ver esas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos; ella no había dormido nada, lo que significaba solo una cosa… papá no había llegado a dormir.

Me acerque con cautela, sabia que en cualquier momento yo también colapsaría, la ausencia de mi padre a estas horas no era nada bueno.

– Hija – su voz sonó entrecortada, ronca y eso solo ocasiono que mis ojos se nublaran por las lagrimas aun no derramadas – siéntate – y así lo hice, no podía ver claramente sus ojos, pero sabia que su llanto tenia una razón y esa razón iba entrelazada con esa opresión en mi pecho.

– ¿Dónde esta papá? – susurre, incapaz de elevar el tono de mi voz.

Mi madre me dio una sonrisa triste y nuevas lagrimas se derramaron por sus mejilla, no necesite escuchar ninguna palabra, su expresión, sus ojos, todo me lo dijo y sin más comencé a llorar, me levante como pude de la silla y abrace a mi madre, queriendo fundirme con ella para evitar sentir este enorme vacío, pesar, dolor, todo, todo esto que sentía y que hacia que me faltara el aire, que me sintiera desfallecer. Nos abrazamos con toda la fuerza que nos permitieron nuestros cuerpos, mis lágrimas se perdían en su hombro y las de ella en el mío.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, tal vez segundos, minutos, horas, días, no lo se, lo único que sabia es que sentía un gran vacío dentro de mi, un vacío que había estado creciendo desde la tarde de ayer. Sentía las suaves caricias que mi mamá me daba, yo solo la abrazaba más fuerte, unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención, con renuencia ambas nos separamos, mi madre se acomodo un poco su cabello y por mi parte solo agache la mirada.

– Adelante – Mark el compañero de papá entro, su rostro también estaba cubierto por el dolor.

– Renee… – se detuvo y me miro, mi madre también lo hizo, por lo que me aferre a su brazo.

– Esta bien Mark – le contesto sin mirarlo – pasa, toma asiento, ¿quieres que te prepare algo, un café, un té?

Él movió la cabeza negativamente – solo… vengo a informarte que lo encontraron – me volvió a mirar – estaba a las afueras del pueblo, parece que… que fue un asalto, ya lo llevaron con el doctor y… determino la causa de la muerte… – ya no escuche más, yo lo sabia, lo sentía, pero escucharlo, no supe que paso, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Desde ese día mi vida cambio por completo, había perdido a mi padre, al hombre que mas amaba y que me amaba, y además por si fuera poco también se había llevado a mi madre, su muerte nos cambio totalmente, hizo que nuestras vidas dieran un giro de 180 grados; no recuerdo exactamente que paso los meses posteriores, todo se ve envuelto por una espesa bruma, pero después del primer aniversario de su muerte las cosas cambiaron aun mas. Phil comenzó a acercarse a mi madre, venia a la casa con pretextos, primero era para saber como estábamos, si nos faltaba algo, si nos podía ayudar en algo. No me di cuenta hasta que fue tarde.

Se suponía que mi madre amaba a mi padre y resulto que solo un par de meses después de su aniversario de muerto se caso con Phil; él jamás seria como mi padre, él solo era un usurpador, poco meses después de la boda comenzó a portarse distinto, ya no era amable como al principio, era mandón, flojo, odioso, despreciable… lo odiaba, odiaba la forma en que me miraba, nos trataba como sirvientas y lo peor es que se gastaba el dinero que mi padre nos había dejado de forma inútil, en apuestas.

Había veces que llegaba ebrio y… esos días no me gustaban, siempre llegaba gritándonos, pero era peor cuando llegaba enojado por haber perdido, rompía cosas, pareaba las sillas, la puerta, lo que se le pusiera enfrente, por fortuna nunca nos golpeo, solo nos lastimo de una forma: con insultos.

Recuerdo que cierto día me encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida, mi madre había salido para comprar un poco de pan, la casa se encontraba en silencio, me agradaba cuando estaba así, me hacia sentir en paz, y… aunque suene tonto sentía que mi papá estaba conmigo, cuidándome, incluso llegue ha hablar sola un par de veces, no se si me estaba volviendo loca o que, pero yo podía sentir que el me escuchaba; y de pronto escuche los gritos de Phil, parecía que venia mas enojado que de costumbre, por lo que rápidamente quite las cosas del fuego y salí de la cocina, no seria nada agradable que estropear tanto esfuerzo.

– NIÑA – grito y yo salí a su encuentro, estaba recargado en una de las sillas, apenas y se sostenía en pie – prepara tus cosas.

¿Qué?, debió haber sido la expresión de mi rostro al escucharlo decir eso.

– Que no oíste, prepara tus cosas – se acerco a mi y yo instintivamente retrocedí, no permitiría que me tocara, yo lo odiaba.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera al demonio cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando una figura imponente, un joven, hubiera dicho que era como un dios, pero sus ojos fríos como el hielo y sus facciones duras me lo impidieron.

– No tengo toda la noche Phil – le dijo el joven, su voz sonó dura y un escalofrió me recorrió, algo me decía que saliera corriendo de ahí, pero mis pies parecían pegados al suelo.

– Que esperas – Phil se acerco a mi y esta vez no pude evitar que me tocara, me tomo de la mano y me arrastro a mi habitación – empaca tus cosas, PERO YA – lo ultimo lo grito, provocando que diera un pequeño salto.

– No – respondí desafiante, esta era mi casa, si alguien se iba era él.

– Con un demonio niña, harás lo que te digo – mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando vi que levantaba su mano para golpearme, lo vi en cámara lenta, su mano descendía directo hacia mi, lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue apretar los ojos y esperar el golpe, pero nunca llego, abrí mis ojos, esperando ver que había pasado y me horrorice, el joven tenia a Phil contra la pared, su mano apretaba su cuello.

– NO TE ATREVAS – su voz antes fría y dura ahora estaba teñida de furia, sin darme cuenta me encontraba contra la pared opuesta, el miedo me recorría, primero por lo que Phil estuvo a punto de hacer y luego por la forma en que ese joven lo tenia.

– Lo… si… en… to – se disculpo Phil en cuanto el lo soltó, me miro con un poco de miedo – has lo que digo – y sin mas salió.

El joven se giro hacia mi, sus verdes ojos me traspasaron, parecían tristes, llenos de dolor, de furia, estaban llenos de un mar de emociones, me sentí atrapada por ese par de ojos hechizantes – date prisa – casi susurro, dio media vuelta y salió de mi habitación.

Todo paso como un borrón, no supe que fue lo que metí en una pequeña maleta, lo único que sabia es que no quería hacerlo enfadar, algo en el me daba miedo, y mi instinto me decía que era mejor no hacerlo enojar, me apresure a la puerta y la abrí lentamente, podía acachar el murmullo de una conversación, escuche las palabras "deuda" "trato" "intercambio", pero la que mas me sorprendió fue "Edward Cullen", acaso el era ese famoso joven que vivía a las afueras del pueblo, en esa gran casa, ¿esa casa que me daba escalofríos cada vez que pasaba frente a ella? Salí rápidamente y ellos guardaron silencio, mi madre se encontraba en la esquina con la cabeza agachada, me dirigía hacia ella pero él se interpuso en mi camino.

– No hay tiempo para despedidas, mi tiempo es limitado – sin decir mas me tomo la mano y literalmente me arrastro fuera de la casa, ya aun me encontraba en estado de shock, pero en cuanto la brisa toco mi rostro mi mente se despejo.

– Suélteme – jale mi mano para tratar de zafarla de su agarre, pero todo fue inútil.

– Me perteneces Isabella – ¿que yo que? Como podía decir eso, yo no le pertenecía a nadie, me detuve y tire de mi mano nuevamente.

– Yo no le pertenezco a nadie – seguí tirando de mi mano, pero era inútil, su agarre era demasiado fuerte para mi.

– Tu padre te vendió a mí por 1000 monedas de oro y la liquidación de su adeudo, me perteneces.

¿Que mi padre había hecho que?, era imposible que mi padre hubiera hecho algo así, él… y caí en cuenta, se refería a Phil.

– Él no es mi padre – tire inútilmente de mi mano otra vez.

– Como sea Isabella, eres mía – se dio la vuelta y me encaro, su rostro me atemorizo y retrocedí solo lo que su agarre me permitió – vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas, tu elijes – sentí mi cara enrojecer por la rabia, si mi padre estuviera aquí nada de esto habría pasado; deje de tirar de mi mano, no tenia caso seguir luchando, su mirada me lo decía.

Me llevo hasta un carruaje, abrió la puerta y me permitió pasar primero, me arrincone cerca de la ventana y el se sentó frente a mi, en cuanto la puerta se cerro el carruaje emprendió la marcha. Mi vista se nublo, las lagrimas de impotencia, tristeza, humillación, enojo se hicieron presentes, pero yo no quería que él me viera llorar, no le daría esa satisfacción, mire por la ventana, el sol estaba por ocultarse, me concentre en los matices de color que desprendía, no podía dejar que las lagrimas salieran, no.

Avanzamos a ritmo continuo, las casas poco a poco quedaron atrás, y frente a nosotros se erguía su casa, esa casa triste, con aspecto abandonado, fría, desaliñaba nos daba la bienvenida, atravesamos lo que en un tiempo atrás debió haber sido un hermoso jardín, el carruaje se detuvo y Edward descendió primero, me ofreció su mano pero yo la rechace, el bufo y se encamino a la entrada, yo lo seguí, que mas me quedaba.

* * *

Nuevamente mi nota: Ok, después de meditar las cosas largo rato he decidido volver a publicar este fic aquí en FF, cabe aclarar que va más avanzado en mi blog. Solo pido respeto para no volver a retirarlo, si desean publicarlo, soliciten mi permiso.


	3. Sin sentido

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 2. Sin sentido**

Llevaba en esta "casa" cerca de una semana, no la podía llamar como tal porque según tengo entendido en una verdadera casa habitan las familias, hay amor, cariño y compañía, pero en este lugar siempre estoy sola, Edward siempre esta fuera haciendo que, no tengo ni la mas remota idea, pero siempre sale temprano y regresa tarde solo para cenar y asegurarse que aun siga aquí; si, intente huir, al día siguiente de mi llegada a esta "casa" pero me fue casi imposible y lo peor es que Edward se entero o mas bien se dio cuenta…

_La primera noche en esta casa fue… una experiencia horrible si de día la casa me daba miedo de noche era aun peor, y luego estaba Edward, al día de hoy no lo había visto mas que a la hora que me levanto para explicarme las reglas, numero 1 no podía salir de su casa, numero 2 tenia que encargarme del aseo de esta, numero 3 tenia que prepárale la cena , numero 4 no podía acercarme a su despacho y numero 5 por nada del mundo podía ni siquiera intentar abrir la puerta que esta al final del pasillo; de verdad que casi exploto con la forma en que me dijo sus reglas, pero… ¿que podía hacer yo?_

_En cuanto cerro el portón de la cerca que rodea la casa me puse manos a la obra con mi plan para escapar; ¡que se pensaba él!, acaso de verdad creía que me iba a quedar tan tranquila, y como si nada, ¿dejando que él manipulara mi vida a su antojo? A no eso si que no, una de las cosas que mi padre me enseño fue a ser siempre independiente._

_Tome mis cosas y salí de su casa; hoy era un día nublado y frío casi como todos; observe a mi alrededor lo que antes se pudo haber llamado jardín pero ahora solo eran árboles secos y demás cosas secas, camine lentamente hacia el portón, algo de esa casa no me gustaba y no sabia que era, solo me faltaban unos pasos para llegar a mi destino pero… sentí que era observada por alguien o algo, me gire rápidamente pero no había nada._

_- Tonta es tu imaginación – me regañe, sabia que estaba algo paranoica, los únicos que habitábamos esa casa éramos Edward y yo, bueno mas bien Edward, porque yo no pensaba quedarme un minuto mas._

_Una vez frente a la reja comencé a observarla detenidamente, el portón era imposible de abrir tenia un candado y una cadena que me impedirían cualquier cosa, pero la reja… quizá podría encontrar algún soporte débil… comencé a buscarlo, empujando cada uno de ellos para ver si alguno estaba flojo, el metal estaba frío y sucio, pero eso no me importaba en ese momento. Después de revisar los primeros 40 comenzaba a desesperarme, y es que me aproximaba a lo que parecía una especie de cuarto o algo así, se veía aterrador igual que el resto de la casa, no se porque me sentía inquieta._

_Y finalmente me encontraba a un lado de ese pequeño cuarto, ahora que lo veía mas de cerca podía ver que si, en efecto era un pequeño cuarto de 2 por 2 metros, tenia una ventana de este lado donde me encontraba parada, o eso parecía ya que estaba cubierta por tablones de madera. Mi curiosidad era superior a mi miedo así que lentamente me acerca a la ventana cubierta, pero no pude ver nada, una capa de polvo cubría el vidrio, por lo que regrese a mi tarea anterior, encontrar un soporte débil, no debía distraerme de mi objetivo._

_Seguía avanzando en mi búsqueda la cual parecía infructuosa, ahora estaba cerca de la parte trasera de la casa y si el frente era escalofriante esto era unas 10 veces peor, la hierba era bastante alta y un árbol hacia que la poca luz que se filtraba a través de las nubes fuera nula, dando como resultado que pareciera que en esa parte era de noche; un sudor frío atravesó mi espalda y por lo tanto no pude evitar estremecerme, camine mas lentamente revisando los soportes y mirando a mi espalda, de nuevo sentía que me observaban. A solo un par de metros del árbol algo llamo mi atención, por lo oscuro que estaba todo no podía saber que era, deje mi tarea y me acerque para ver que era eso._

_De una de las ramas del árbol colgaban lo que se podría decir que alguna vez fue un columpio, ahora solo quedaban las cuerdas y un pedazo muy pequeño de madera que colgaba de una de ellas, a un lado, mas específicamente como a 2 metros se encontraba lo que parecía ser una mesa, y digo parecía por que la maleza y hierbas no permitían distinguirlo bien._

_Me acerca para observar mejor y me percate que a unos pocos metros mas allá sobresalía algo, avance lentamente hasta llegar a mi destino y me tope también lo que alguna vez fue un pequeño estanque, ahora se encontraba seco, lleno de hojas, tierra y plantas secas, levante la mirada para observar todo a mi alrededor, mi imaginación comenzó a recrear todo, me imagine como habría sido este lugar antes, debió haber sido hermoso, pero ahora… suspire y decidí que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, así que reanude mi misión._

_Y… de verdad no podía creerlo ningún soporte presentaba fallas, ni siquiera se movieron un milímetro, ¿como se suponía que escaparía? Pensé en saltar la reja, pero… no, era demasiada alta para mi, necesitaría algo… así que me encamine a la casa, una silla fue lo primero que se me ocurrió usar, pero no fue suficiente, definitivamente estaba atrapada, no podría salir. Me sentía frustrada, enojada, triste, no le encontraba sentido a nada; me deje caer al suelo y comencé a llorar, no comprendía porque mi madre había permitido esto, ella me ama ¿no? Por que dejo que Phil decidiera por mi, soy una persona no un mueble al que pueden cambiar o vender. Estaba tan concentrada en mi miseria que no escuche la puerta cerrarse, solo fui consiente hasta que sentí como me levantaban bruscamente del suelo._

_- Se puede saber que haces en el suelo – la voz fría de Edward me devolvió a la realidad, lo mire y parpadee, ¿acaso había pasado tanto tiempo? – te pregunte algo y además mírate, estas llena de mugre – sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras me observaba – intentaste huir no es verdad, que no te quedaron claras mis reglas, o necesitas que te las explique de otra forma – me sacudió un par de veces antes de volver a hablar – Isabella no agotes mi paciencia, porque tiene un limite… - sus ojos se oscurecieron y algo en ellos cambio._

_- Yo… - no sabía que decir su mirada me tenía atrapada, aterrada era una mejor descripción, la furia brillaba en eso hermosos ojos color verde._

_- Tú que Isabella, responde._

_- Si – le dije sin inmutarme – no soy una propiedad soy una persona y tu no…_

_- Tu padre te entrego a mi, por lo tanto me perteneces y si no entiendes por las buenas lo harás por las malas Isabella, quieres ser tratada como una niña pequeña, así te tratare – tomo mi brazo y literalmente comenzó a arrasarme a la cocina._

_- No puedes, yo – trate de liberarme pero su fuerza era superior a la mía – eres un… un desgraciado por eso estas solo – lo siguiente que sentí fue un fuerte ardor en una de mis mejillas y luego sus ojos, ese verde ahora eran brazas al rojo vivo, llenos de furia y enojo, apretó mas su agarre a mi brazo, sabia que por la mañana tendría sus dedos marcados en mi piel, antes de llegar a la cocina se desvió, se detuvo frente a un puerta, la abrió y sin esperar que yo objetara nada me empujo dentro y cerro la puerta, yo aun me encontraba en shock no podía creer sus palabras eran dolorosas, crueles y sin olvidar el golpe que me dio, jamás nadie me había puesto un dedo encima, solo… Phil el día de ayer. Y entonces lo escuche, el clic de una llave en la cerradura, me había encerrado en donde, no lo se, no veía nada. El miedo me invadió no veía que había a mi alrededor, no sabia donde estaba encerrada, lo único que pude hacer fue recargarme contra la puerta y llorar nuevamente, llorar por la impotencia de estar atrapada, llorar por los recuerdos que llegaban a mi mente de mi vida antes de ese fatídico día, llorar porque sabia que mi infierno apenas comenzaba._

Me tuvo encerrada en ese lugar toda la noche y parte de la mañana siguiente, apenas y pude conciliar el sueño ya que escuchaba ruidos, se escuchaban como golpes, cosas rompiéndose pasos, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose y un sin fin de ruidos mas que no supe identificar, cuando por fin me saco de ese lugar me prometí a mi misma no hacerlo enfadar, si por este pequeño incidente me había encerrado y golpeado… no quería ni pensar en lo que me podía llegar a hacer, _matarme_ llegue a pensar, no sabia si seria capaz de algo así, pero… era mejor no tenar a la suerte ya suficientes problemas me había conseguido para atraer mas.

Aunque solo lo veía por las mañanas y noches siempre se portaba frío y serio, no hablaba de nada conmigo, las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios eran "espero la cena cuando llegue" "no hagas nada estúpido de nuevo", todo el día me la pasaba limpiando y haciendo la cena para él, si, en eso me había convertido su cocinera, su sirvienta; me había dado un juego de llaves, ah pero claro la de el portón no estaba incluida, ni la de su despacho o de esa habitación a la que me prohibió acercarme.

Durante el día limpiaba y cocinaba, me costo un poco de trabajo adaptarme para hacer la limpieza, ya que la casa es algo… grande, un pequeño salón, el recibidor, la sala, el comedor, la cocina, la alacena donde me encerró, su despacho, una biblioteca… en la parte superior mi habitación, su habitación, 2 habitaciones mas, la habitación a la que no tengo acceso y un baño, por suerte en _mi_ habitación tengo uno. Quede sorprendida la primera vez que entre a su habitación, el tapizado no ayudaba mucho (gris oscuro) y sus cortinas de terciopelo negro casi impedían el paso de la luz, por suerte mi habitación contaba con unas cortinas amarillas, gruesas, pero por lo menos la habitación no parecía una cueva de vampiros como la suya, las otras 2… bueno no se si el verde botella sea mucha diferencia al negro, pero… en comparación con su habitación es tan… vacía, solo esta su cama, que debo decir que es enorme, un par de buros a los lados, su armario y una pequeña cómoda con un diminuto espejo, y claro también su baño, lo que me desagradaba es que aunque encienda la luz… la casa sigue pareciendo oscura; ah y lo mas extraño… en ningún lado de la casa he visto un retrato, pintura o algo que _alegre_ las paredes, están igual de vacías que él, si así lo considero un ser vacío y sin sentido.

Hoy a una semana de mi llegada a este lugar me encontraba preparando la cena, él como siempre tenía la despensa llena, de lo único que tenia porque preocuparme era lo que le prepararía de cena. Había decidido hacer el platillo favorito de mi padre, pescado frito acompañado de una ensalada de verduras, hacer ese platillo me llevo a recordar los momentos felices que viví en casa, recuerdo la ultima vez que mi madre le preparo esa comida. Había llegado un poco enfadado porque la señora Smith lo había llamado para que la ayudara a bajar a su pequeño gato del árbol, mi padre amablemente había aceptado, pero el pequeño gato parecía tigre ya que en cuanto mi padre se acerco prácticamente se le echo encima arañándolo, pobre los arañones le duraron 1 semana, pero cuando llego a casa y vio servido su platillo favorito su ceño fruncido y sus labios que habían formado una línea tensa cambiaron por una expresión de jubilo y alegría…

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me despertó de mi ensueño, me gire para ver a Edward entrando a su despacho, me extraño que llegara antes, siempre llegaba un par de horas después de que el sol se ocultara.

- Isabella – lo escuche llamarme, me gire lentamente, su voz se escuchaba irritada – cuanto tardaras en terminar la cena - su tono no era de pregunta.

- Um, creo que aproximadamente unos 45 minutos – le conteste un poco insegura, no me atrevía a mirarlo tenia una idea cercana a lo que podría encontrarme en su rostro.

- Entonces en 50 minutos nos vemos en el comedor – sin mas se giro y entro a su despacho nuevamente, suspire pesadamente, moví mi cabeza negativamente pero me gire para regresar mi atención a la preparación de la cena.

Una vez en la mesa del comedor todo fue silencio como siempre, solo se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos con la vajilla, mi mirada procuraba mantenerla sobre mi plato, no le encontraba sentido a mi comportamiento, pero… sabia que así era mejor, y nuevamente me perdí en mis recuerdos felices de esa cena con mi padre.

- Isabella – la voz de Edward nuevamente me saco de mi lugar feliz – mírame – cuando dijo esa palabra me sentí nerviosa, él no acostumbraba hablar conmigo – Isabella te he dicho que me mires – repitió y esta vez no pude seguir ocultando mi mirada.

Mis ojos comenzaron a ascender lentamente, primero pasaron por mi plato de comida y llegaron al de él, que para mi sorpresa ya estaba vacío, luego llegaron a su pecho, cubierto por una camisa blanca y un saco gris, poco a poco fui levantando la vista, su cuello, su barbilla, sus labios, su nariz, y… finalmente sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, y me sorprendió mas ver que se veían pacíficos aunque algo mas había en ellos, algo que no pude identificar.

- Debo felicitarte por el pescado, esta exquisito – mi cara debió haber sido un poema o mi boca debió haberse abierto por la sorpresa o algo ya que él no dejaba de mirarme – bueno es tarde así que será mejor que vayamos a descansar – se levanto, tomo lo que quedaba de su copa de vino – descansa – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y caminar con rumbo a las escaleras.

De verdad que no lo podía creer, él… había hablado mas de lo usual y además me haba hecho un "cumplido", bueno por lo menos era mejor que sus palabras de siempre, pero sabia que no debía confiarme.

* * *

Hola, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, nos leemos el proximo fin de semana.

P.D. Les recuerdo que en mi blog el fic va mas adelantado.

Salu2


	4. Inesperado

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 3. Inesperado**

Un mes, si, llevaba encerada en esta casa un mes, Edward seguía como siempre, aunque ahora los cumplidos salían mas a menudo de su boca, ahora sabia que además del pescado, también le gustaba el asado de carne con verduras, el pastel de chocolate y aunque parezca extraño le encantaba el chocolate con leche, recuerdo que eso paso hace como 2 semanas…

_Me encontraba como siempre a punto de terminar de preparar la cena, él por supuesto ya había llegado y se había encerrado en su despacho, me encontraba pensando en mi madre y el porque no había venido ni siquiera a ver como estaba o que había pasado conmigo, eso me hacia sentir muy triste, así que decidí mejor recordar mis momentos felices y decidí hacerme una tasa de chocolate como el que me preparaba la abuela. La abuela, también la extrañaba mucho, ella murió cuando yo tenia 5 años, pero eso no ha impedido que la olvidara o a su increíble chocolate._

_Así que me puse manos a la obra, saque una olla pequeña, de solo un par de litros de capacidad, Edward como siempre disfrutaba su comida con una copa de vino, así que… el chocolate seria solo para mí. Camine a la alacena y como siempre suspire antes de entrar, no se porque pero ahora no me gustaba, tal vez era porque me había encerrado en ella, así que con cuidado encendí la luz de la pequeña lámpara que siempre ocupaba para alumbrarme, la coloque en una de las repisas logrando así iluminar todo; camine hasta el fondo de la alacena que era la parte mas oscura y fresca, abrí el pequeño muebles que contenía además de leche, verduras, frutas, un poco de carne y demás, tome una de las botellas de leche, y cerré la puerta del mueble, me gire al área de especias y tome un poco de canela y azúcar, salí y deje las cosas en la mesa para regresar por la lámpara._

_Una vez que tuve en mi poder todo lo necesario, vertí la leche en la pequeño olla, luego le agregue la canela y espere pacientemente a que hirviera, agregue el chocolate y el azúcar; sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios, hacia mucho que no olía esta bebida, y sonara tonto, pero me sentí como en casa, como si estuviera en la mesa esperando a que mi abuela que me entregara una taza de espumoso chocolate._

_Pero mi pequeño mundo de fantasía no duro mucho ya que sentí que era observada por algo, o mas bien por alguien, me gire lentamente, me imaginaba que estaba aquí para que le sirviera la cena, pero me sorprendió ver su rostro; se veía sereno, pacifico y sus ojos… esos que siempre parecían vacíos, tristes, llenos de furia; ahora se veían llenos de paz, ¿pero eso no podía ser o si?_

– _Enseguida sirvo la cena, yo… lo siento, es que… – pero no me dejo continuar, levanto su mano y entonces temí lo peor, ya me había golpeado una vez, y el retraso en la cena probablemente era lo suficiente para que repitiera la acción, agache mi mirada, no quería ver su mano aproximándose a mi cara, no quería sentir el dolor en mi mejilla, apreté los ojos cuando escuche sus pasos acercándose, mis manos se cerraron en puños, esperaba el golpe._

– _Isabella – yo seguía con la cabeza agachada, tenia miedo – Isabella, te estoy hablando, mírame – resignada levante la mirada lentamente, esperaba toparme con su furia pero la paz que había visto seguía en ellos y de hecho parecían brillar como esmeraldas frente a un rayo de sol._

– _¿Si? – sonó mas como pregunta que como afirmación, estaba confundida, este hombre me confundía, un segundo estaba de malas y al siguiente era toda paz y amor, bueno no amor._

– _¿Que estas preparando? – su pregunta fue suave y me sorprendió, ya que no aparto la mirada de la pequeña olla y de hecho me pareció que levantaba su cara para oler el aire sobre nosotros. Eso era extraño._

– _Eh… yo bueno… preparo chocolate con leche – lo último casi lo dije en un susurro, no estaba segura si esto me traería problemas o no, con Edward nunca se sabía._

– _Podrías repetirlo, no te escuche – y diciendo esto se acerco mas, ahora se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa que había aquí en la cocina, su mirada seguía siendo la misma, lo que me indico que no esta en problema, aun._

_Me aclare la garganta y le respondí – chocolate con leche – espere su reacción, la cual fue extraña, me miro por lo que me pareció una eternidad antes de caminar hasta mi y de manera suave pero firme me aparto de la estufa, inclino su cabeza para acercarse mas a la olla, cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundamente, su expresión se relajo aun mas, a tal grado de llegar a una sonrisa, sonrisa que me dejo embobada; se giro hacia mi y sin que me lo esperara deposito un suave beso apenas rozando la piel de mi frente, si no hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos hubiera jurado que jamás paso._

– _Quiero una taza, en lugar de mi copa de vino, te espero en la mesa en 5 minutos – se giro para salir de la cocina, yo aun seguía como ida, no podía creer esto que acaba de pasar – e Isabella, espero que el sabor sea igual de bueno a como huele – y diciendo esto dio media vuelta para encaminarse nuevamente a su despacho._

_Aun sin creerlo lleve mi mano a donde hacia tan solo unos segundo el había posado sus labios, sentí mis mejillas enrojecer a mas no poder, me sentía extraña, feliz de cierta forma, después de todo paso lo opuesto a lo que mas temía, Don señor frialdad se había comportado como nunca me lo espere, bueno eso era mas que notable, y mejor para mi, de verdad que no quería volver a ver esa furia en sus ojos, no sabia que había pasado en su vida para se comportara así, pero lo descubriría._

Ahora, como ya era costumbre cada tercer día le servía su tasa de chocolate con leche, el día de hoy había decidido preparar algo nuevo; pollo en salsa de tomate con espinacas, también había preparado pastel de chocolate, sabia que el pastel y el chocolate con leche le fascinarían, me encetaba verlo un poco mas alegre, si eso se puede aplicar a él claro esta, pero era mejor que verlo con esa mascara de frialdad que por lo general siempre traía consigo.

Estaba a media hora de servir la cena, se me había hecho un poco extraño que no hubiera llegado a la hora habitual, pero bueno, ¿qué podía hacer yo? Solo me quedaba esperar a que llegara y servirle la cena.

Escuche la puerta de la entrada se cerrarse, indicación de que había llegado, solo me faltaba el chocolate para que todo estuviera listo, después de aproximadamente unos 10 minutos escuche sus pasos acercarse a la cocina, rara vez lo hacia, en este mes solo lo había hecho unas 5 veces, no me gire, sabia lo que me iba a decir, que estaría en su despacho, los segundos o minutos pasaron pero, no decía nada, sabia que seguía ahí porque sentía su mirada sobre mi, cosa que a veces no me gustaba, me hacia sentir incomoda.

– Isabella – su voz sonaba un poco… extraña, como dudosa, me gire para saber que era lo que quería.

– La cena casi esta, en cuanto…

– No – mi cara debió reflejar algo porque se disculpo y eso me confundió mas – lo siento, si te he hecho hacer la cena el día de hoy, pero… – lo vi dudar un poco y fijar su vista en la olla – vamos a… salir – su vista regreso hasta mi – hay un vestido para ti en tu habitación, espero que te guste.

Mi cara debió ser todo un poema ya que ni siquiera podía moverme, y apenas y podía asimilar las palabras que había pronunciado, ¿a que se refería con salir? ¿Y con eso de que un vestido estaba en mi habitación?

– Isabella… antes de que subas a cambiarte serias tan amable de servirme una tasa de chocolate – una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro, y sus ojos se suavizaron aun mas, creo que tarde más de lo debido porque él se acerco a mi – ¿Isabella?

– Eh… si chocolate y vestido – me gire y saque una taza en la cual serví la bebida, después me gire y empecé a retirar la comida de la estufa, la coloque sobre la mesa donde había un par de tablas de madera – ¿vestido?

– Si, saldremos esta noche Isabella – y sin decir mas se giro y salió de la cocina, esto definitivamente cada vez era mas extraño.

Aun un poco aturdida, comencé a caminar hacia mi habitación, al llegar abrí la puerta lentamente, no sabia con lo que me toparía, la habitación se encontraba en penumbra, me acerque a la pequeña cómoda y encendí la luz, al girarme a la cama, no pude evitar que un jadeo salera de mi boca al contemplar el hermoso vestido que reposaba en la superficie, azul, ese era el color predominante, aunque había pequeños toques de color blanco en las orillas y un hermoso bordado en plata que resaltaba unas hermosas rosas. Jamás había visto un vestido tan elegante, era… demasiado, pero que podía hacer ¿negarme? No lo creo.

Suspire y comencé a quitarme mi ropa, para reemplazarla por ese hermoso vestido, que para mi sorpresa me quedo a la perfección, aunque me costo un poco de trabajo acomodarlo por el corsé que venia a juego, una vez puesto en su lugar, me dedique al peinado, no quería algo extravagante y además Edward no había especificado nada, así que solo lo recogí y deje que algunos mechones cayeran libres; estaba a punto de salir cuanto note que faltaba algo, no pensaba llevar mis zapatos, eran… comunes, lo malo es que eran los únicos que tenia, se suponía que mi madre me compraría unos pero… bueno no era momento para esto, debía hacer algo, camine hacia la puerta dispuesta a informarle el pequeño inconveniente a Edward, y para sorpresa mía al abrir la puerta el estaba enfrente.

– Olvide esto – me tendió una caja – son parte del vestido – su mirada me recorrió completa y me sentí un poco incomoda, sabia que mis mejillas estaba sonrojadas.

– Gracias.

– Te espero abajo – dijo y dio media vuelta.

Cerré la puerta y abrí la caja, dentro se encontraba unas hermosas zapatillas, no zapatos, no, era unas autenticas zapatillas, su tacón no era muy alto, gracias al cielo, pero el decorado era exquisito, y hacían juego a la perfección con el vestido; me las coloque y me sorprendió que me quedaran, me encogí de hombros y decidí no darle importancia. Salí de mi habitación y me encamine a la puerta, que era donde yo esperaba que él estuviera. No lo había notado, pero él también se había cambiado, traía un traje negro, también bastante elegante, en su brazo reposaba un abrigo el cual me ofreció y que yo me puse sin decir nada.

Abrió la puerta y me tendió su mano, el exterior era alumbrado por la luna, por lo que no se preocupo por llevar una pequeña interna, el portón estaba abierto y del otro lado esperaba un carruaje. El cochero abrió la puerta y yo subí seguida de Edward.

Me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, no sabia a donde nos dirigíamos y mi miedo a preguntar y hacerlo enfadar era un buen incentivo para mantenerme callada; aunque la luna alumbraba no era suficiente para ver mas allá de un par de metros, él debió haber notado mi nerviosismo porque trato de entablar conversación.

– Se que esto es repentino, pero… bueno yo… se que no he sido amable, y… quería recompensarte de alguna forma – me sorprendió que estuviera nervioso, él siempre se veía seguro y fuerte, por mi parte solo le sonreía – esta noche iremos a una pequeña cena, por eso el vestido – yo asentí, no me sentía segura como para utilizar mi voz – e Isabella no quiero que hagas nada estúpido – y si, de nuevo el Edward frío de siempre.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, de vez en cuando lo miraba, y él a mí, de verdad que si no fuera tan frío seria una persona diferente, y sobre su advertencia… bueno no sabia a donde íbamos y por supuesto que no haría nada estúpido, el viaje comenzaba a hacérseme eterno, y mas con el silencio entre nosotros, y entonces decidí hacer algo.

– Gracias por el vestido y los zapatos – lo observe para ver su reacción.

– No fue nada – respondió, su voz no denotaba emoción alguna, así que me resigne a tener a mi lado al Edward de siempre.

El carruaje se detuvo y Edward fue el primero en bajar, me ofreció su mano para ayudarme, una extraña sensación atravesó todo mi cuerpo cuando nuestras manos se pusieron en contacto, era la primera vez que tocaba su piel, bueno el me había tocado pero solo para golpear mi mejilla. Y había tomado mi brazo pero la tela impedía el contacto piel a piel; al parecer el también lo sintió porque me miro fijamente, luego escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta para llamar nuestra atención.

– Buenas noches – nos saludo un joven, aunque mas que joven parecía un niño de no mas de 12 años.

– Buenas noches – respondió Edward y sin mas se encamino hacia una mansión, si no fuera porque Edward me llevaba el brazo seguramente me hubiera quedado plantada en la entrada, al llegar a la puerta un par de jóvenes la abrieron para nosotros, y si el exterior era sorprendente el interior no se comparaba en nada, todo estaba lleno de artículos de lujo, muebles, cuadros, las cortinas y el piso, de un color blanco impecable, Edward seguía guiándome por entre la gente, a la cual por supuesto saludaba con un "buenas noches" o con un simple asentimiento de cabeza; lo peor es que sentía todas las miradas en mi, y eso no me gustaba, nunca me gusto ser el centro de atención, y al parecer que hoy lo era.

Se detuvo frente a una joven pareja, ambos eran total mente opuestos, él alto y musculoso, de pelo negro y por otra parte ella era delgada, no tan alta como él y rubia; él tenía una sonrisa amable, mientras que ella tenía la misma cara que por lo general Edward tenía.

– Emmett, Rosalie – al nombrarla tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella – les quiero presentar a Isabella – ambos me miraron, el tal Emmett me sonrió, mientras que Rosalie, parecía que quería fulminarme con la mirada.

– Un gusto – sin que me lo esperara Emmett tomo mi mano y la beso.

– Un placer – dijo ella e intento que una sonrisa se instalara en sus labios, pero más parecía una mueca que otra cosa.

– Isabella porque no vas a tomar algo, solo recuerda lo que te dije – y para afirmar las cosas apretó su mano sobre mi brazo, yo solo asentí y tome rumbo a la gran mesa donde un sin fin de comida y postres reposaban.

Trate de caminar lento, casi un paso a la vez, no quería caerme o tropezar, algo me decía que eso no seria bueno, además llamaría mas la atención y era lo que menos quería, escuchaba murmullos pero no les preste atención, mi objetivo era llegar a la mesa lo antes posible, la mesa estaba casi desierta, solo una niña se encontraba allí.

– Desea comer algo señorita – ofreció, su voz era delicada y cantarina, esta niña me recordaba al niño que nos recibió a la entrada.

– Eh… yo… bueno – no sabia que hacer.

– Le recomiendo que pruebe el postre de fresas, esta delicioso – y diciendo esto me sirvió un poco en un plato.

– ¿Gracias? – eso debió haber sonado patético, pero ella pareció no notarlo o lo dejo pasar – ¿y… tu eres? – quise saber.

– La encargada de servir la comida a los invitados – y hablando de comportamientos extraños.

– Um… me refería a tu nombre – ella pareció un poco apenada, yo le sonreí.

– Jane.

– Un gusto Jane – me acerque a ella, pero retrocedió.

– Lo siento – se disculpo al ver mi expresión – se supone que no debo hablar con nadie.

– ¡Oh! – bueno creo que seriamos 2, yo no conocía a nadie, me gire para observar a mi alrededor y pude notar que varias miradas se concentraban en mi, eso me puso nerviosa y sentí mi que la sangre se acumulaba en mis majillas, no sabia que hacer así que centre mi atención en el postre.

– Hola ¿Isabella? – mi cabeza se alzo inmediatamente y frente a mi estaba una joven de mi edad – soy Alice, es un gusto tenerte aquí y conocerte al fin.

¿Qué? ¿Conocerme al fin?

– Yo…

– No digas nada, no te preocupes – seguía sin entender nada; o una de 2 mi cerebro estaba mas lento que de costumbre o todos sabían algo que yo no – de verdad no se como lo puedes aguantar, perdón que te lo diga así.

– ¿Eh? – esta vez no pude evitar expresar mi duda en voz alta.

– Edward, debe ser difícil soportar su carácter no, recuerdo que siempre ha sido así, aunque mi Jasper y Emmett dicen que cuando tenia como 8 años era un niño muy alegre y feliz, pero después de lo que paso todo cambio.

– ¿De lo que paso? – no pude evitar preguntar.

– Ups… creo que… olvida lo que te dije, si se entera me mata, y bueno Isabella.

– Bella – corregí, nunca me ha gustado mi nombre completo y ella me agradaba.

– Bueno Bella, por que mejor no hablamos de otras cosas, ¿debes estar emocionada no? Yo lo estuve cuando Jasper me lo dijo, y mis padres mas, se como debes sentirte, si necesitas ayuda con alguno de los preparativos no dudes en pedírmelo.

De verdad que esto se ponía mas extraño cada vez, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de a que se refería.

– Aunque… bueno no se tu, pero la gente murmura porque viven juntos, sabes eso no es bueno, y es lo que no entiendo de Edward, pero allá él, lo malo es que te afecta a ti también, yo viví con Jasper hasta después de la boda.

¿Murmuran? ¿Boda? Solo quería saber de que estaba hablando, de verdad que esto ya no me estaba gustando. Ella seguía hablando, pero yo me encontraba envuelta en mis pensamientos, tratando de aclarar todo, la actitud de Edward, la de Emmett y Rosalie y la de Alice, sobre todo de ella, lo que decía me confundía mas. Mire a mi alrededor todos los hombres vestían traje gris y las mujeres usaban vestidos en color vino o café, yo era la única con vestido azul, y la única que resaltaba entre la multitud, al fijarme en Edward me di cuenta que era el único con traje negro, algo extraño pasaba y todos parecían saberlo menos yo, me sentía atrapada, excluida.

– Lo siento – me disculpe con Alice y camine hasta lo que parecía ser una pequeña terraza, mi cabeza daba vueltas con todas las palabras de Alice, mire mi vestido otra vez, mire a mi alrededor, todo era un caos para mi, una broma, con dificultad llegue al barandal de madera y apoye mis manos en el, sentía que el aire no me era suficiente, mi cabeza comenzó a formar miles de ideas, pero ninguna coherente. Respire profundamente para calmarme, no quería dar un espectáculo desmayándome, después de casi una docena de respiraciones profundas, sentí la calma regresar a mi, observe la hermosa vista al frente de mi; un jardín, lleno de flores y una pequeña fuente en la que el agua resplandecía con el reflejo de la luna, cerré mis ojos para tranquilizarme aun mas, debía volver, si Edward no me veía tal vez pensaría que había escapado y eso… no seria bueno.

Aun con los ojos cerrado me di la vuelta, estaba tomando mis ultimas respiraciones para poder entrar nuevamente, abrí los ojos dispuesta a regresar pero un par de sombras me detuvieron, veía las siluetas a través de la tela de la cortina, murmuraban algo, mi nombre y el de Edward llamaron mi atención, mi curiosidad me supero y me acerque lentamente.

– No puedo creer que Edward la vaya a hacer su esposa, es ridículo, es tan… simple.

– Tienes razón querida Tanya, pero que se le puede hacer, además ya viven juntos, lo que podría indicar que el heredero Cullen no debe tardar mucho, tal vez ella no sea lo que parece y de hecho puede que ya este embarazada y por eso Edward la llevo a vivir a su casa.

– Irina, Tanya – se escucho otra voz y ellas se alejaron; mi respiración se había vuelto a acelerar, con esas palabras ahora todo encajaba, no lo podía creer, eso no podía ser cierto, él… ¿quería hacerme su esposa?, ¿no se suponía que una escogía?, mi padre jamás me hubiera obligado a esto, él…

– Isabella – su voz me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, su rostro se veía un poco enojado.

– Tú – lo señale, no podía obligarme.

– Debemos volver adentro Isabella, tengo un anuncia que hacer.

– Tu… esposa – mi voz sonó un con una mezcla de burla, enojo, y sarcasmo.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca, la cual recompuso – si – dijo firme y sin esperar mas me tomo del brazo y me llevo al interior de la mansión, todos los invitados nos observaron, sabia que mi rostro estaba rojo por la rabia, como se atrevía, seguía tirando de mi hasta que llegamos al otro lado.

– Bueno esta noche nuestro querido amigo Edward tiene un anuncio importante… – la voz de Emmett resonó por todo el lugar, pero comenzó a perderse para mi. Mi vista se nublo, sabia que en cualquier momento las lagrimas correrían por mis mejillas, ya no escuchaba nada, solo un zumbido, no se cuanto paso pero sentí como Edward me giraba y vi su rostro acercarse al mío, una se sus manos se aferro a mi rostro, impidiendo moverme, lo siguiente que supe fue que sus labios estaban sobre los míos.

* * *

Hola nuevamente, gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, hasta el proximo fin de semana.

P.D. Les recuerdo que en mi blog el fic va mas adelantado.

Salu2


	5. Decisión

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 4. Decisión**

Me sentía humillada, usada… sucia, se suponía que mi primer beso seria lindo, tierno; y principalmente, seria con la persona que yo eligiera, la persona a quien le entregaría mi corazón; pero no, parece que el destino pensaba cosas muy diferentes, pues Edward Cullen había robado mi primer beso, las lagrimas que había retenido se desbordaron de mis ojos, la furia y rabia que sentía habían sido desplazadas por la humillación y frustración, quería gritar pero a la vez no, mi vergüenza me superaba, no iba a dar un espectáculo a mitad de un salón lleno de personas desconocidas.

Sentí este momento eterno, sin fin, sus labios eran demandantes y me exigían, yo me resistía lo mas que podía, pero su agarre en mi rostro me lo impedía, sentí sus dedos sobre mi piel, presionando cada vez mas, quise protestar pero eso fue mucho peor, sentí como su lengua se introducía en mi boca y la recorría sin compasión, sentí aun mas repulsión, las lagrimas corrían con mayor fluidez, esto era una pesadilla; si eso debía ser, seguramente me encontraba dormida en mi cama y pronto mi madre me despertaría para desayunar al lado de mi padre. Si, eso debía ser; todo debía ser una pesadilla.

Esas palabras se fijaron en mi mente, me concentre en ellas, tenia que despertar de esto, y volver a mi realidad; realidad donde yo era feliz, donde mi padre y mi madre estaban a mi lado, donde por lo único que debía preocuparme era ser feliz cada día.

Y por fin el beso llego a su fin, regresándome a mi pesadilla; el rostro de Edward se veía pacifico, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en sus labios que se veían un poco rojos e hinchados, con sus ojos aun cerrados me acerco a él, su mano se instalo en mi cintura, reteniéndome, lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada, no quería ver a nadie y no quería que nadie me viera; me sentía sucia; escuche pasos y voces, pero no les preste atención, mi mente aun suplicaba para que despertara de esta pesadilla, vi el rostro de Alice cerca del mío antes de que sus brazos me rodearan y me susurrara un "felicidades". Ella fue la primera de muchas otras mujeres y hombres, ellos… solo tomaban mi mano y me deseaban felicidad, no lo podía creer o más bien no quería creerlo.

La gente fue disminuyendo hasta que ya nadie paso a felicitarnos, el brazo de Edward me apretó mas hacia el, sentí que tiraba de mi, no se a donde me llevo y no quería saberlo, todo era una pesadilla me repetía una y otra vez, pronto despertaría.

– Isabella – escuche mi nombre, aunque se escuchaba lejos, no quería hacer caso a ese llamado, solo quería quedarme aquí sin escuchar nada, sin ver nada, sin sentir nada…

El ligero olor a madera quemada me llego de repente, parpadee un par de veces para salir de mi ensoñación, la voz seguía repitiendo mi nombre, pero esta vez parecía un poco disgustada. Mi mente regreso a la realidad, a mi pesadilla, el enojo y la frustración regresaron a mi, mire a mi alrededor, dándome cuanta que nos encontrábamos en una pequeña biblioteca, la poca luz que la iluminaba procedía de la chimenea encendida, de ahí el olor, y justo a un costado estaba Edward.

– Isabella – volví a escuchar mi nombre, me gire para encararlo, mis manos se convirtieron en puños, sentía mis uñas clavarse en mis palmas, pero en estos momentos eso no importaba.

– Tú – dije con todo el desprecio y odio que pude, no iba a permitir esto.

– Si, yo – me respondió acercándose a mi, yo por mi parte retrocedí, no lo quería cerca de mi – eres mía Isabella.

– No soy tuya y nunca lo seré, no puedes obligarme – le respondí desafiante, si el quería pelea la tendría, no me dejaría vencer por él, no me doblegaría.

– Lo eres Isabella, todo el mundo lo sabe y quieras o no lo eres.

Quien se creía, no era nadie para decir eso – pues cuando menos lo esperes escapara y jamás me volverás a ver.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro, y eso me hizo enfadar aun mas, estaba por replicar cuando el hablo primero – pague por ti, me perteneces.

Sentí mi rostro palidecer, entonces… ¿todo esto era por el dinero? Me había comprado como lo hacen con los esclavos ¿acaso era eso? ¿Era su esclava? No sabia como responder a eso, no tenia palabras, yo… no sabia que hacer ahora, dinero, ¿acaso podría recuperar mi libertad con dinero?

– Te pagare – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, él no pareció sorprenderse en lo absoluto, de hecho su sonrisa se amplio mas, pero no era una linda sonrisa, era una sonrisa vacía, cruel.

– ¿Y… con que piensas hacerlo? ¿Tienes dinero?

No, no lo tenia, y mi madre… no, en los últimos meses apenas y podíamos comprar lo necesario.

– Isabella, no hagas esto mas desagradable, de verdad, si te lo propones seria mejor para ti, a mi lado tendrás una mejor vida, una vez que nos casemos podrás tener un par de criadas, si así lo deseas, y mas cuando lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre.

– No me voy a casar contigo – estaba loco si creía que iba a aceptarlo, no se en que momento se acerco a mi, pero lo tenia frente a mi sujetando si rostro con su mano.

– Lo harás Isabella, a menos que prefieras ser mi concubina, tu decides. Pero solo te diré una cosa, si optas por lo segundo será peor para ti, porque en cuanto me des un hijo me desharé de ti – no se si fue la forma en que dijo las cosas o su agarre pero sentí nuevamente las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, me sentía impotente, yo… no podía ni siquiera pensar en tener un hijo y mucho menos que me alejaran de el si lo tenia, claro que no, no podría dejarlo con un monstruo como él.

Trate de soltarme de su agarre no quería que me tocara, mis lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas con mayor desesperación, incluso un par de sollozos escaparon de mi garganta, esto debía ser una pesadilla eso era, pronto despertaría – mamá – no pude evitar que escapara de mis labios, aunque apenas y fue un susurro, el rostro de Edward se contrajo con mayor enojo.

– No te ayudara Isabella, acaso lo hizo cuando fui por ti – me dijo burlón y mis lagrimas se incrementaron, eso había sido un golpe bajo, y solo ocasiono que me sintiera mas sola; era verdad mi madre no había hecho nada, solo se había quedado parada en una de las esquinas y ni siquiera se digno a verme por ultima vez, ella… también me había abandonado, yo no tenia a nadie estaba completamente sola y a su merced, y sola me quedaría si no aceptaba su ofrecimiento. Un hijo. No podía permitir que se quedara solo al lado de este… monstruo, si eso y más es Edward Cullen, un monstruo.

Las lagrimas continuaban y los sollozos también, sentía que me rompía a pedazos, todo mi mundo había cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo y no quería pensar que tanto mas cambiaria.

– Decide Isabella – me exigió nuevamente, su voz se escuchaba suave pero dura y cubierta por el enojo, tenia que pensar y rápido, la decisión que tomara afectaría mi futuro completamente, por una lado estaba casarme con él y por el otro ser su… juguete, eso seria si no aceptaba casarme ¿y mi hijo o hija?, no jamás permitiría que le hiciera daño a ese pequeño ángel aun no nacido. Mi única opción era casarme con él, no tenia el dinero para pagarle, mi madre tampoco, y... no podía ni siquiera imaginarme como seria de cruel con mi pequeño, ¿y que pasaría conmigo? ¿Donde terminaría?, no, lo único que me quedaba era aceptar.

Lo mire fijamente, aun a través de mis lagrimas podría ver sus ojos, los cuales a pesar de ser verdes llameaban de furia y otro sentimiento que no supe identificar, su agarre se suavizo un poco y eso me permitió alejarme de él, le di la espalda, no quería ve el triunfo en sus ojos, no quería que me viera derrotada.

– Esta bien – casi susurre.

– Eso esta mejor Isabella, así es como debes ser sumisa y obediente, la boda se realizara en una semana, espero que no cambies de opinión, no me gustaría que esto fuera peor para ti – no se en que momento se volvió a acercar a mi pero lo que hizo me incomodo bastante; paso ambos brazos por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su pecho, su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro – Alice te ayudara con todo lo necesario, ella es… como mi familia, y espero que nuestra pequeña charla quede entre nosotros, como te dije es mejor que seas sumisa y obediente o pagaras las consecuencias – lo sentí apretar mas su agarre y luego sus labios se posaron en mi mejilla donde dejo un beso, después me soltó y se encamino de nuevo hacia la chimenea.

– Ah por cierto, se supone que debes usar esto – se dio la vuelta y se acerco de nuevo a mi, tomo mi mano con un poco de brusquedad y sentí algo metálico deslizarse por mi dedo – solo te pido que lo cuides es… un recuerdo muy importante para mi – su expresión se suavizo un poco, aunque solo duro un par de segundos y volvió a su habitual mascara carente de expresión. Baje mi mirada hasta mi mano para observar lo que había colocado; un hermoso añillo reposaba en mi dedo, la piedra era un óvalo grande decorado con filas oblicuas de brillantes piedrecillas redondas. La banda era de oro, delicada y estrecha, y tejía una frágil red alrededor de los diamantes.

– Ahora… regresemos – me dijo desde la puerta.

Sentí mis pies muy pesados, como si estuvieran pegados al piso, todas sus palabras y amenazas seguían rondando mi cabeza, lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto?

– Isabella – su voz me hizo reaccionar y me encamine hacia él, extendió su brazo y yo… no habiendo otra opción lo tome – sonríe, demuestra tu entusiasmo Isabella, no hagas que me arrepienta y decida que mejor no sea mi esposa – su voz tenia un ligero tono cruel y demandante, así que tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y hacer lo que decía, abrió la puerta y regresamos a "nuestra fiesta".

Lo que resto de la velada la pase a su lado, cenamos, bailamos, bueno mas bien me arrastro y me obligo a moverme porque yo apenas y sabia bailar, me sorprendió mucho lo buen actor que era, siempre con una sonrisa; de verdad que si parecía felicidad autentica, pero yo sabia la verdad, todo era una actuación.

Y en actuación se convertiría mi vida de ahora en adelante, no sabia que me esperaba, todo parecía tan… oscuro, turbio y sin luz al final, creo que realmente algo malo debía haber hecho para pasar por esto, tal vez había matado a alguien en mi vida pasada, porque… ¿Qué otra explicación había para lo que me sucedía? Ahora solo me quedaba esperar y ¿resignarme? Tal vez… pero una cosa si sabia, si tenia la oportunidad de escapar de él… lo haría, no dudaría y mas valía que esa oportunidad se diera pronto.

* * *

Hola nuevamente, gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y mensajes.

P.D. Les recuerdo que en mi blog el fic va mas adelantado.

Salu2


	6. Interludio

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 5. Interludio**

De nuevo aquí encerrada en esta casa, en este… futuro, sí así se le podría llamar; porque para mi, mas parecía un castigo que otra cosa, ahora todo lo bueno parece tan lejano, tan… irreal, es como si todo hubiera sido un sueño, ahora… todo es una pesadilla.

Miro a mí alrededor y solo veo oscuridad, no hay una luz al final. Nada. Estoy sola, completamente sola, solo me queda tratar de ser fuerte para sobrevivir, para tratar de luchar, en un par de horas llegara Alice para empezar a ver los preparativos de la boda, de esa boda a la que he sido obligada, pensé que todo había mejorado, pero no, todo empeoro, ahora también seré su… esposa.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, no se nada, solo se que el pequeño rayo de luz que atravesó las cortinas me regreso a mi realidad, a mi pesadilla, me sentía como una observadora, como si no fuera yo; desde anoche ya no era yo, eso lo se, no quería serlo, solo deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla y que pronto despertara, pero… no lo es, todo es real, tan real que me aterra, me atemoriza, me asusta, me… me hace sentirme pérdida, sin rumbo, como si caminara en la oscuridad, como si no tuviera ojos. Nada, no tengo nada.

Me levante de forma mecánica, como lo haría de ahora en adelante, me cambie de ropa, arregle mi habitación, baje las escaleras y me encamine a prepararle el desayuno a… él, me sentía mas pequeña, muy pequeña, esta no es mi casa y nunca lo será, no se como le prepare su desayuno, no se si comí, no se nada, los segundos pasaron, y se hicieron minutos, y estos a su vez se convirtieron en horas, o tal vez todo fue mi imaginación, no lo se, ya no quiero saber nada, quisiera dormir y no despertar mas, eso… eso seria lo mejor.

Me siento sola, tan sola, primero mi padre, me abandono, y luego… mi madre, ella… ¿no se supone que una madre hace todo por sus hijos? ¿No se supone que una madre debe cuidarlos? No, parece que no todas las madres son como deben, pero… yo no seré así, no, jamás dejare a mis hijos nunca, los protegeré de todo, de lo que sea y de quien sea.

– Isabella – su voz fría y dura pero suave como el terciopelo me trajo de nuevo a mi triste realidad, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, pero a su vez no podía evitarla, él me tiene en sus manos; levante mi mirada para observarlo, sus ojos, esos ojos que ocultan una verdad, me miraron profundamente sentía que me leía completamente – Alice llegara en cualquier momento, y mas vale que te comportes como debes, como una entusiasmada prometida que esta por casarse, te quedo claro – tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de oscuridad.

– Si – es lo único que pude responderle, no quería probar su furia.

– No intentes nada estúpido Isabella o sufrirás las consecuencias – termino de decirme y pude ver en sus ojos la amenaza, lo observe acercar su rostro al mío, quería moverme de verdad, pero su agarre no me le permitió, yo no quería esto, se suponía que me enamoraría y seria feliz, no así; cerré mis ojos no quería verlo, no quería sentirlo pero… esto ultimo fue imposible ya que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, fue breve solo un roce, pero aun así me sentía mal, me sentía de nuevo sucia y usada, sentía mis lagrimas acumularse tras mis parpados – te veré en la cena – me soltó y escuche sus pasos alejarse, luego escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Se había ido, por unas hora, ahora solo me quedaba esperar la llegada de Alice, su llegada y el comienzo de mi sentencia.

De nuevo me sumergí en una especie de neblina para tratar de olvidar todo, no quería saber nada, solo quiero perderme, desaparecer, sentí mis cálidas lagrimas deslizarse por mis mejillas, escuche de forma lejana mis sollozos, me sentía tan vacía, sentí que la casa se contraía para encerrarme aun mas dentro de ella, para mantenerme presa, enjaulada como un ave, sin esperanza, sin libertad, sentí como me rompía poco a poco, sentí como un agujero se apoderaba de mi pecho, dejándome sin respiración, sin nada, solo… oscuridad y vacío.

Un golpe en la puerta me trajo de nuevo a esta realidad, me levante de forma mecánica y camine hasta la puerta, la abrí lentamente y me tope con una cara conocida y muy muy alegre.

– ¡Bella! – casi grito y sin que me lo esperara me atrapo entre sus brazos – de verdad no puedo creer que por fin Edward se vaya a casar, después de tanto – suspiro – no lo había visto tan… como decirlo, animado en mucho tiempo, te ayudare en todo Bella, no tendrás de que preocuparte…

El sonido de una garganta aclarándose llamo nuestra atención, Alice se giro hacia un lado permitiéndome así, observar a una hermosa mujer de cabello acaramelado y rostro en forma de corazón, lo que mas me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, verdes como los de el, llenos de muchos sentimientos.

– Bella déjame presentarte a mi suegra Esme Cullen, la madre de mi Jasper y Rosalie, y tía de Edward.

Ella se acerco a mi y extendió su mano – un gusto conocerte Bella – una sonrisa algo triste cruzo su rostro, yo me acerque a ella y estreche su mano, la cual ella apretó levemente.

– El gusto es mío – respondí con voz suave.

– Bueno Bella porque no comenzamos con todo, solo nos queda poco para la boda – sin mas me arrastro al interior de la casa, Esme me dio una sonrisa de disculpa, llegamos a la pequeña sala donde tomamos asiento; inmediatamente Alice empezó a hablar del vestido, comida, invitaciones, y demás.

No sabia que era lo que contestaba o que era lo que me preguntaban, solo tenia ganas de gritarles que me ayudaran, que yo no quería esto, que Edward me estaba obligando, pero… no sabia como decirlo, no sabia si podía o no confiar en ellas, Alice tan emocionada y Esme… esperanzada, mi cerebro no registraba todo, solo algunas partes de la conversación, "rosas", "manteles azules", "encaje", y demás palabras que no lograba entender, mi mente estaba dividida, no lograba concentrarme.

– Bella – escuche que me llamaba – Bella – repitió y la mire sin realmente verla – ¿entonces que opinas? Es tu boda, Bella.

Si, mi boda, una boda por la que no pedí, una boda a la que había sido obligada a acceder el día de ayer, una boda con un hombre al que no amaba, una boda con un desconocido, con un monstruo.

– Si, mi boda – respondí sin mucho animo.

– ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Esme mirándome detenidamente, esquive su mirada.

– Solo… estoy nerviosa, es todo – recompuse mi expresión y les di la mejor sonrisa que podía darles dadas las circunstancias, la voz de Edward y su rostro llegaron como flash a mi mente, y su advertencia resonó haciendo eco – sigamos.

Y así lo hicimos, trate de concentrarme en todo y nada, al final determinaron que lo primero eran las invitaciones, el reverendo y juez que nos casarían, así como el vestido, que después se ocuparían de el lugar para la boda, comida y demás detalles menores. Se levantaron y me ayudaron a llevar las tazas que ocupamos durante la charla, después las acompañe hasta la puerta y donde nos dependimos.

Al cerrar la puerta me deja caer contra ella y me abrace a mi misma, esto era verdad y estaba pasando y no había nada que pudiera hacer, por ahora. La lagrimas y los sollozos se convirtieron en un llanto, llore por todo, por mi padre muerto, por mi madre, por Edward y su comportamiento, por su familia y por mi; llore por todo, por lo que me paso, por lo que me pasa y lo que me pasara, me quede sentada ahí hasta que me dolió el cuerpo, me puse en pie lentamente y me encamine a la cocina para hacer la cena, de hecho… solo tenia que calentar la del día de ayer.

Una vez que tuve todo listo me encamine para hacer un poco de limpieza, quería distraerme, empecé por la sala, no había mucho, subí las escaleras, levante la mirada y la puerta al final del pasillo llamo mi atención, la puerta prohibida, la puerta que Edward me dijo que jamás tocara, no se como me llevaron mis pies delante de ella, mi mano tomo la perilla pero esta no se movió; esa habitación guardaba un secreto y no se porque pero tenia el presentimiento de que ahí se ocultaba algo.

Escuche la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, después de unos segundos su voz me llamo, me gire y emprendí mi camino a la planta baja, él estaba aun frente a la puerta, en sus mano sostenía un ramo de rosas y tras él se encontraban 3 jóvenes – Isabella – una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, se acerco a mi y me tendió el ramo, lo observe tanto a él como al ramo – espero te gusten – su sonrisa se amplio mas y un brillo en sus ojos llamo mi atención, no supe identificar que era; tome el ramo y lo observe mas detenidamente, las hermosas flores despedían un aroma dulce y fragante, no pude evitar llevarlo a mi nariz, inhale profundamente.

– Gracias – le respondí en cuanto aleje el ramo de mí.

– También te traigo a tus nuevas sirvientas Isabella, a partir de ahora solo te tienes que concentrar en la boda – por primera vez le preste atención a las 3 chicas, todas negras, no tenia ni que pensármelo 2 veces, eran esclavas – Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna – las 3 chicas hicieron una inclinación – la cocina esta por allá, después de la cena les indicare donde pasaran esta noche – les indico y ellas inmediatamente se dirigieron a ella – deberías ponerlas en agua, así duraran mas – señalo la rosas – nos vemos en la cena – se acerco a mi y beso mi frente, lo observe caminar a su despacho, abrir la puerta y entrar, sentí que tocaban ligeramente mi hombro.

– Mi señorita me permite – señalo las rosas la joven que creo era Senna, no pude evitar prestar atención a su tono de voz, si, en definitiva esclavas, aun conservaban cierto acento de su idioma.

– Claro – le respondí y le entregue el ramo, ella lo tomo y se encamino a la cocina.

– Mi señorita – otra de las jóvenes salió de la cocina, creo que ella es Kachiri – ¿a que hora servimos la cena?

– Um… – me gire para ver por la ventana, los últimos rayos de luz todavía se divisaban – cerca de 1 hora, pero tengan preparado todo antes – se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cocina.

Senna, regreso con el ramo de rosas en un florero – ¿Dónde las coloco mi señorita?

– Yo… um, supongo que en la mesa de la sala – camino hasta la sala y coloco el florero en la pequeña mesa y después se retiro.

Camine lentamente a la cocina, las 3 chicas se encontraba de un lado para otro, eso me extraño, la cena ya estaba, solo tenían que servirla – puedo ayudarles en algo – ofrecí y las 3 se giraron, sus expresiones eran de total asombro.

– Mi señorita nosotras… – dijo Zafrina, pero la corte.

– Bella, pueden llamarme Bella – iba a continuar, pero sus expresiones me detuvieron – ¿sucede algo?

Ellas se miraron y Zafrina dio un paso adelante – mi señorita, nosotras… no, no podemos, el señor podría mandar colgarnos por ello – sonreí tristemente, eran verdad las historias que escuchaba de las esclavas, siempre sumisas y obedientes, pero eso para mi solo eran tonterías, ellas también son personas y entonces la voz de Edward me recordó que no vivía en un mundo de ensueño.

– Esta bien – les volví a sonreír y salí de la cocina.

Suspire frustrada, solo esto faltaba, camine hasta la sala nuevamente observe el ramo; Edward era tan extraño, no sabia ni que pensar a veces de él, ayer en la noche se porto como un monstruo, un tirano, un sádico, al igual que en la mañana, pero ese ramo allí y el brillo en sus ojos era algo totalmente diferente; de verdad ya no sabia que pensar, levante mi mirada y recordé la habitación, algo me decía que ahí se oculta algo, su pasado. Alice… ella sabe algo, así como Esme, no se que culta esta familia, pero lo averiguaría.

* * *

Hola, gracias por los reviews, favoritos, alertas y mensajes.

P.D. Les recuerdo que en mi blog el fic va mas adelantado.

Salu2


	7. Curiosidad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 6. Curiosidad**

La cena transcurrió con "normalidad", aunque ahora yo no moví ni un solo dedo para servirla, Edward se veía tranquilo, aparentemente, porque con él nunca sabia; lo que si sabia es que pronto descubriría que oculta en esa habitación, ya tenia mi plan en mente, y lo llevaría a cabo mañana, después de que él se fuera tendría todo el día para tratar de abrir esa puerta, y entonces… descubrir que hay detrás de ella, lo que hay dentro de esa habitación, y tal vez con ellos, lo que hay en su pasado.

Subimos juntos las escaleras, las 3 chicas pasarían esta noche en una de las habitaciones, mañana se encargarían de arreglar y acomodar el cuarto que se encuentra en uno de los extremos de la casa, y dormirían allí, eso… seria mejor para mi, en cuanto terminaran sus quehaceres aquí dentro tendría todo el día para mi y para esa puerta.

Edward les indico que dormirían en la habitación junto a la mía, las 3 entraron sin decir nada, yo me disponía a hacer lo mismo pero una mano me impidió entrar a mi habitación.

– Isabella – lo vi acercarse a mi, no distinguía bien sus facciones debido a la poca luz, pero su tono de voz era normal, por lo que no me preocupe mucho – descansa, mañana vendrán Alice y Esme nuevamente – oh si mi boda, la había olvidado, bueno… esto afectaría un poco mis planes; sentí sus labios rozar levemente mi frente antes de que su mano me soltara, escuche sus pasos alejarse y luego su puerta ser abierta, yo por mi parte entre a mi habitación para ajustar nuevamente mis planes para el día de mañana.

Cambie mi vestido por una camisola, camine lentamente hacia la cama llevando conmigo mi peine, cepille mi cabello mientras pensaba que haría y como llevaría a cabo mi plan, solo espero que ellas lleguen temprano, esta vez tendría que poner mucho de mi parte para acelerar las cosas y así logar que ellas se retiren pronto; si, eso haría, y así el resto de la tarde seria mía y de esa puerta.

Me metí dentro de las sabanas, pero no conseguí dormirme enseguida, mi mente aun trabajaba en ese plan, podría decir que mi curiosidad estaba al máximo. Después de no se cuanto tiempo comencé a sentir que mis ojo por fin se cerraban y me abandone al sueño. Desperté un poco agitada, una capa de sudor perlaba mi frente, sabia que había soñado algo pero no recordaba que, me senté lentamente en la cama, dejando descansar mi espalda en la cabecera, aun era de noche o madrugada, no lo sabia con exactitud, me levante y camine a la ventana, recorrí la cortina solo un poco y observe el jardín, bueno no exactamente ya que no veía nada, quería despejar un poco mi mente, veía y no veía cosas, supongo que era por el sueño que no recordaba haber tenido, suspire y regrese a la comodidad de la cama me acurruque nuevamente y esta vez el sueño no tardo tanto en llegar.

Volví a despertar con los débiles rayo del amanecer, me levante y estaba por escoger que ponerme cuando escuche un suave toque en la puerta.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Señorita me permite pasar? – pregunto una voz suave, me desconcerté pero inmediatamente la imagen de las 3 chica llego a mi mente.

– Adelante – frente a mi apareció Zafrina, me dio una sonrisa tímida antes de acercarse a mi.

– Él señor me ha mandado para ayudarla a vestirse.

Vaya ahora resulta que ni siquiera podría vestirme yo sola. Suspire pesadamente y asentí con mi cabeza, no quería generarle problemas a ella, después de todo solo obedecía ordenes, me senté frente al espejo y pude observar a Zafrina acomodando la cama y luego la vi rebuscando en el closet, saco un vestido el cual coloco de forma delicada sobre la cama, luego se giro hacia mi.

– ¿Señorita va a tomar su baño?

– Erg… bueno… yo… no, creo que hoy no, será mañana – asintió y camino hasta mi, me ayudo aponerme en pie, como si lo necesitara y me encamino hasta la cama; me ayudo a quitarme el camisón y a ponerme un corsé y el vestido; debo decir que me incomodo un poco el modo en que apretó el corsé, tenia mucho que no lo usaba tan apretado como se supone debe usarse, acomodo el vestido y luego me volvió a guiar hasta el espejo, me sentó frente a este y comenzó a peinar mi cabello, no se cuanto paso, pero el resultado final me dejo sin aliento, había logrado hacer que mi cabello quedara atado en un intrincado moño del cual caían rizos que enmarcaban mi rostro, otro golpe suave se escucho seguido de el anuncio del desayuno servido.

No se como llegue al comedor, pero todo estaba servido y listo, Edward ya se encontraba a la cabecera de la mesa, levanto la vista y observe un brillo en sus ojos, se puso en pie, extendió su mano la cual tome un poco reacia y me guío a mi asintió – estas realmente hermosa Isabella – y después de decir esto beso suavemente el dorso de mi mano, sentí una especia de corriente eléctrica recorrerme e inmediatamente retire mi mano – espero que disfrutes los preparativos de la boda el día de hoy, llegare un poco mas tarde de lo acostumbrado, así que no me esperes despierta – oh, creo que eso me beneficiaria mas.

En cuanto terminamos el desayuno me ayudo a ponerme en pie, y me guío a la salida, beso mi frente y me miro detenidamente antes de hablar – te veré mañana, y por favor no hagas nada estúpido Isabella – esto ultimo lo dijo con voz amenazante, de verdad que no lo comprendía, un segundo era todo amor y al siguiente un vil tirano; lo observe caminar hasta el portón, abrirlo y cerrarlo nuevamente; bueno mi día de investigación apenas comenzaba.

Alice y Esme no tardaron mucho en llegar, seguimos con los preparativos de la boda, esta vez estaba mas animada y no precisamente por la boda, aunque ellas así lo pensaron, Senna nos trajo el té y retiro las tazas cuando terminamos lo relacionado a la boda, cabe aclarar que no conseguí nada de información sobre Edward de ellas, cada vez que mencionaba algo desviaban el tema a otra cosa, esto me motivo aun mas por saber lo que culta en esa habitación, pasado el medio día Alice y Esme se retiraron, dejando muy en claro que vendrían en 2 días para llevarme a la prueba del vestido, todo lo demás ya estaba concretado, solo eso faltaba, se despidieron de manera alegre, lo único que me desconcertó es que Esme me dijera que tuviera cuidado con lo que hacia ¿acaso se me notaba en la cara lo que planeaba? ¿O es que tenía un letrero en mi frente que lo decía? Fuera lo que fuera eso no me impediría mi cometido.

Me encamine a la cocina para ver a las jóvenes, las cuales ya tenían todo listo.

– ¿Se le ofrece algo señorita? – pregunto Kachiri.

– No, solo venia a ver como iban con la comida y la cena.

– Nos daremos prisa – moví mi cabeza negativamente, mi intención solo era ver como iban y ellas creyendo que lo hacia por que se tardaban; salí de la cocina, no quería darles problemas ni iniciar una discusión, por algo como prepara la cena, así que me senté cómodamente en uno de los sillones, al fin tenia toda la tarde para intentar abrir esa puerta. Me levante del sillón y subí las escaleras, tal vez Edward tuviera la llave allí en su habitación…

Llegue a ella y debo decir que me dio escalofríos, sentí que algo me vigilaba, lo mas seguro es que fuera mi conciencia, camine lentamente hasta uno de los pequeños buros a un lado de la cama abrí el primer cajón, pero lo único que contenía era el vacío, nada, esto mismo paso con el segundo y tercer cajón, me encogí de hombros y me levante para revisar el otro buró, para mi mala suerte este tenia llave, bufe un poco enojada, ¿de verdad todo tenia que ser un secreto en su vida? ¿O todo es para fastidiarme? ¿Qué es tan importante que lo tiene que ocultar? Me levante y me dispuse a seguir buscando, pero una voz me detuvo, sentí que mi alma me abandonaba, cuando pude reaccionar corrí hasta la puerta.

– ¿Mi señorita? – repito Zafrina.

– Si – por suerte había logrado llegar al inicio de las escaleras antes de que subiera.

– ¿No se le ofrece nada?

– No – dije lo mas inocente que pude, y es que aun me sentía temblorosa y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

– Estaremos afuera arreglando nuestro cuarto, si se le ofrece algo solo llámenos – hizo una inclinación y se retiro, yo por mi parte me recargue en la pared, un poco insegura porque no sabia si mis piernas me aguantaría mas, sentía mi cuerpo como gelatina, el miedo de ser descubierta aun seguía presente. Una vez mas recuperada me encamine de nuevo a la habitación de Edward, esa vez mi objetivo fue su closet, el cual realmente no tenia nada interesante, solo había ropa y mas ropa, trate de dejarla tal y como estaba no queriendo delatarme, me encamine a una cómoda en la esquina, esta por suerte no tenia llave, del primer cajón al tercero vacíos, eso me frustro, con el cuarto tuve mas suerte había ropa pero nada mas, el quinto igual, pero el sexto… descubrí al fondo del cajón una pequeña bolsa de cuero, las saque con cuidado, tratando de no alterar nada; pequeña, delgada y vieja la describen perfectamente, pero su contenido… en ella había una foto algo vieja, de unos 15 años tal vez, en ella estaban retratadas 3 personas; una mujer con un niño en brazos y detrás de ellos un hombre muy parecido a Edward, pero sabia que no era él, puesto que este hombre usaba bigote, puse mas atención al niño se veía muy alegre y feliz, la mujer se veía radiante, y entonces preste atención al fondo, primero al árbol, el columpio, lo que parecía ser un pequeño estanque y… la casa; esta casa.

… _recuerdo que siempre ha sido así, aunque mi Jasper y Emmett dicen que cuando tenia como 8 años era un niño muy alegre y feliz, pero después de lo que paso todo cambio._

– _¿De lo que paso? – pregunte._

– _Ups… creo que… olvida lo que te dije, si se entera me mata…_

Ella debía ser su madre y él su padre… pero entonces esto significa que ellos murieron y… la pequeña bolsa resbalo de mi mano y cayo al suelo, no le hubiera prestado mas atención de no ser por el sonido metálico que salió de ella, la levante e incline, una llave salió de ella, cayendo a mi palma, ¿podría esa llave ser…? Guarde la foto de manera apresurada, me levante y corrí a la puerta, nuevamente escuchaba mi corazón latir a mil por hora, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward, todo estaba en calma; observe el pasillo que ahora me parecía interminable, camine lentamente a esa puerta, mi mano se acerco a la cerradura, no había notado que temblaba hasta que trate de introducir la punta de la llave en la cerradura, ¿y si no habría? ¿Y si era de otra cosa? Bueno… no tenia nada que perder, inhale profundamente un par de veces para tratar de calmarme, cuando me sentí mas relajada levante mi mano nuevamente y de forma determinada lleve la llave a la cerradura, no se si era mi imaginación o que pero estoy segura que fui capaz de escuchar el deslizar de la llave, seguida de un clic cuando la gire, indicando así que la puerta estaba abierta.

Mi corazón nuevamente se acelero lo escuchaba palpitar en mis oídos con mayor fuerza, retire la llave y la sostuve con fuerza dentro mi palma, no quería perderla, lentamente abrí la puerta, no sabia lo que encontraría al otro lado, cerré mis ojos y respire profundamente, sabia que la puerta estaba casi completamente abierta frente a mi, pero no estaba segura de querer mirar, mi mente giraba con millones de respuestas a lo que podría encontrarme, una parte de mi me decía que era ahora o nunca, así que abrí mis ojos lentamente frente a mi había oscuridad, no veía nada, la poca luz que se colaba no permitía ver nada de lo que ocultaba esta habitación, me adentre lentamente abriendo mas la puerta, pero aun así mis ojos seguían sin ver nada, ¿Cómo se supone que descubriría lo que oculta si no puedo ver nada? Intente abrir la puerta mas pero algo me lo impedía, así que me adentre mas, un olor a humedad inundo mi nariz, no era del todo desagradable pero tampoco placentero.

Seguí avanzando con pasos cortos y lentos, la mano que había abierto la puerta aun seguía aferrada a ella, no quería soltarme, la puerta era lo único que sabia que estaba ahí, mi otra mano extendida al frente me guiaba en la oscuridad, mi corazón ahora parecía querer salir de mi pecho, estoy segura que parecía un zumbido de lo rápido que iba; sentí una ligera capa de sudor comenzar a correr por mi frente y manos, un escalofrió me recorrió desde la punta de la cabeza a la punta de mis pies, debo decir que tenia miedo, miedo de encontrarme lo que sea que se encontrara aquí, pero mi curiosidad me superaba.

Llego en momento en que mi mano aferrada a la puerta ya no me permitió avanzar, tendría que soltarla si quería seguir mi avance, pero no quería, me debatí internamente, mi curiosidad y mi miedo peleaban ninguno quería dejar ganar al otro, tal vez no tuviera nunca una mejor oportunidad para saber que había aquí, tenia que hacerlo – tengo que hacerlo – me dije y mi voz sonó estrangulada, pero eso me dio el valor suficiente para soltar la puerta, que para mi desagracia se cerro un poco, privándome de la poca luz que se colaba.

Me quede quieta, puesto que no veía nada, de hecho no sabia si tenia los ojos abiertos o cerrados, sentí correr una gota de sudor por mi frente y legar a mi ojo derecho, comencé a parpadear para alejarla de mi ojo, lo que a su vez me permitió adaptarme un poco a la casi completa oscuridad, distinguí alguna formas o mas bien no formas o lo que fueran, reemprendí mi avance, lento; sentí que me acercaba a algo, estire mis dedos y si, en efecto, rozaron algo, no sabia que, así que di otro pequeño paso y con el mi mano choco con algo de madera, la otra mano que aun conservaba a mi espalda se movió hacia esta que apretaba la madera; con ambas recorrí lo que sea que fuera eso, no le encontraba forma, así que decidí cambiar el rumbo, la mano libre comenzó a descender, pero se topo con el vacío, moví la otra, pero en vez de toparse con vacío, se topo con otro pedazo de madera; al querer llevar mi otra mano a ese pedazo de madera se topo con un impedimento, mas madera, nuevamente en mi mente trate de darle forma, deje que mis manos vagaran mas y se siguieron topando con maderas, para ser mas precisa palos de madera verticales, así que… uno horizontal y verticales… podría ser una cuna; levante mis manos nuevamente para comprobarlo y efectivamente al seguir el contorno me tope con la cabecera de la cuna, por lo que mis dedos captaron era una cuna muy linda, con hermosos tallados, debió ser muy cara.

Estaba por continuar con mi exploración, pero el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada me regreso a mi realidad, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado; debía salir de aquí ahora, me di la vuelta y pude distinguir el contorno de la puerta por la luz del exterior, camine un poco apresurada, sabiendo que podrían descubrirme, solo estaba a unos pasos, casi podía tocar la puerta, estire mi mano para alcanzarla, pero algo me golpeo la pierna haciendo que cayera, instintivamente lleve mis manos al frente para evitar golpearme la cara, me mordí la parte inferior de mi labio para evitar quejarme del dolor que sabría llegaría en unos segundos, para mi suerte el golpe fue amortiguado por lo que sentí como una alfombra, pero eso no evito que mis dientes perforaran la piel de mi labio, el olor a sal y oxido inundo mis fosas nasales, pero en este momento no tenia tiempo para desmayarme por ello, me levante casi rebotando no importándome también el dolor de la pierna, alcance el pomo de la puerta y lo abrí, cerré lo mas lento y silenciosamente posible que pude y prácticamente volé a la habitación de Edward, tenia que devolver la llave a su lugar, me deje caer sin cuidado alguno frente a la cómoda, abrí el cajón, y avente la llave dentro de la bolsita de piel, luego la oculte debajo de la ropa y como resorte me puse en pie nuevamente, pero la puerta abriéndose me dejo paralizada. La figura de Edward estaba frente a mí.

* * *

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, alertas y mensajes.

P.D. Les recuerdo que en mi blog el fic va mas adelantado.

Salu2


	8. Confusión

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 7. Confusión**

Me quede helada al ver a Edward entrar a su habitación y yo dentro de ella, sabia que en cuestión de segundos me enfrentaría a su furia, podría verla en sus ojos, los cuales se habían hecho casi negros, me prepare para lo que viniera, palabras, golpes, lo que fuera, al fin yo misma me lo había buscado, aun sentía mi corazón latir rápidamente, mi respiración entrecortada era el único sonido exterior que escuchaba, ya que también escuchaba el latir de mi corazón pero no creo que el fuera capaz de escucharlo.

Lo vi avanzar paso a paso hasta mi, su cuerpo completamente tenso, sus labios apretados en una fina línea, su ceño fruncido, levanto una mano hecha puño, me golpearía, podía verlo en sus ojos, desvié la mirada a su puño, sus nudillos se veían blancos, temblaba, levante la mirada pero sus ojos ya no eran negros, eran verdes nuevamente.

Acorto la distancia que nos separaba cerré los ojos, esperando lo que viniera, esperando su golpe, pero me sorprendió sentir su palma que hasta hace unos segundos era un puño tomar mi mentón y levantarlo delicadamente, sentí algo recorrer mi cuerpo pero no supe como identificarlo; abrí mis ojos, su expresión ahora era totalmente diferente a la de hace unos segundos, ¿Qué había pasado? Su otra mano se acerco a mi labio.

– ¿Qué sucedió Isabela? – su voz era suave y "dulce", bueno eso último no estaba segura y además no sabía a que se refería.

– Yo… – que debía contestarle, realmente no tenia idea de a que se refería, sentí uno de sus dedos recorrer el contorno de mis labios y una ligera punzada con un cosquilleo cruzo por ellos, no pude evitar quejarme y tratar de alejarme.

– Esto – levanto su dedo cubierto de un liquido rojo, un liquido que olía a oxido y sal; sangre, mi sangre para ser mas precisa.

– Me caí – respondí antes de comenzar a respirar por la boca; me había olvidado de eso, pero ahora que me lo había recordado comencé a sentir los efectos que el olor de la sangre tiene sobre mi, ahora me daba cuenta que el labio me punzaba con cada inhalada y exhalada que ejercía.

– ¿Te caíste, y como es que tienes sangre en el labio? – sus cejas se levantaron, su rostro reflejaba curiosidad, algo que hasta ahora no había presenciado departe de él.

– Tropecé, y me mordí al caer – dolió, sentí punzadas con cada letra.

– Y se puede saber que haces en mi habitación – esta vez no era una pregunta, y su voz estaba un poco irritada, mi mente empezó a trabajar, tenia que responderle, pero que, no quería delatarme y enfadarlo, así que aguantando las punzadas que sabría vendrían respondí.

– Era la habitación mas cercana con baño – entrecerró los ojos por unos segundos, no sabia si detectaría la mentira en mi voz o en mi rostro, luego sin que me lo esperara me llevo hasta su baño, sin decirme nada me sentó en un pequeño banco, se giro y rebusco en la pequeña gaveta de la esquina, se dio la vuelta, en su mano derecha tenia una pequeña botella de alcohol y en la otra un pedazo de algodón.

Se arrodillo frente a mi, su ceño estaba fruncido pero no por el enojo, dejo el algodón sobre mis manos que reposaban en mis piernas, abrió la botella, tomo un pedazo de algodón y lo empapo con alcohol, capte el olor del alcohol en mi garganta al inhalar, me molesto un poco.

– Seria mejor si respiras por la nariz – ¡oh no!, no podía, negué lentamente – por que no – su tono fue mas de exigencia que de pregunta.

– Me marea el olor de la sangre – respondí rápidamente.

– La sangre no huele – una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

– Claro que si, huele a oxido y sal, ¡OU! – casi le grite, logrando así que la herida se abriera; como podía decir eso, claro que la sangre tiene olor ¿cómo podía decir que no olía?

– Lo que digas – su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo, su mano izquierda me levanto un poco el mentón – te va a arder un poco – sentí nuevamente ese cosquilleo y luego un ardor, jadee, no pude evitarlo, ardía demasiado; no, era peor, dolía y ardía, sentí mis ojos llenarse de lagrimas y desbordarse, aunque era delicado limpiando la herida el ardor era mucho peor.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, solo sabia que ahora sentía mi labio enorme como si estuviera muy hinchado, ya no me ardía ni nada, Edward seguía pasando suavemente el algodón, su rostro se veía pacifico, pero concentrado, las lagrimas ya no fluían, puesto que ya no había motivo, por mi parte no pudiendo hacer otra cosa me dedique a observarlo; era atractivo; mucho, un hombre muy guapo, su rostro un poco alargado, sus rasgos varoniles y fuertes, su cejas gruesas pero no en exceso, del mismo color que su cabello; su cabello, de ese extraño color bronce, no le había prestado atención antes pero ahora notaba que no lo llevaba peinado, regrese a sus ojos, verdes como esmeradas fijos en su tarea, y un así ahora se veían llenos de paz, pero también pude nota un poco de nostalgia; descendí y me tope con su nariz, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, adecuada para su rostro, y luego sus labios, rojos y perfectos, se veían tan suaves, tan…

– Listo – parpadee un par de veces para salir de mi ensoñación, ¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por que pensé así de él? Lo observe cerrar la botella de alcohol, levantarse y colocarla en su lugar, luego recogió todo el algodón sucio y lo deposito en la basura.

– Gra… – no me dejo terminar.

– No hables o la herida se abrirá de nuevo – asentí con la cabeza – vamos – me ofreció su brazo y lo tome, me guío lentamente a la puerta, antes de salir mire sobre mi hombro, puesto que aun después de este pequeño susto mi curiosidad aun no estaba saciada, y no me detendría hasta averiguar que escondía en su pasado.

Bajamos las escaleras juntos, me guío a la sala – siéntate – su tono había vuelto a ser el habitual, frío y duro – Zafrina – llamo a la joven, la cual apareció unos segundos después.

– Señor – respondió apareciendo con una pequeña caja en las manos e inclinando la cabeza, al verme podía ver que su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

– Saldré un par de horas mas, cuando regrese espero la cena en el comedor – se acerco a ella y tomo la pequeña caja.

– Si señor.

– Isabela sufrió un pequeño accidente, no puede hablar, así que no quiero que la molesten, puedes retirarte.

– Si señor – volvió a responder rápidamente, cabeceo un poco y se retiro; pobre, sentí lastima por ella, no me gustaba que se portaran así, después de todo ella también es una persona como yo, solo su color de piel la hacia diferente de mi.

– Isabela ya escuchaste, no quiero que hables o la herida no sanara, quiero que te quedes aquí, cuando regrese comerás no antes entendido – su mirada era un poco dura, y el tono de su voz demandante, así que no me quedo de otra mas que asentir, en parte tenia razón, si quería que cicatrizara tenia que mantener mi labio inmóvil.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, suspire un poca frustrada, mi cabeza estaba un poco revuelta por todo lo sucedido, mi curiosidad había aumentado exponencialmente con lo que acabada de descubrir en esa habitación; hasta donde yo sabia el nunca había estado casado, pero entonces… ¿a quien pertenece esa cuna? ¿Será de él? Pero si es así ¿Por qué la guarda? Y la foto… algo debió haber pasado con sus padres, puesto que sabía que Esme no era su madre, esto cada vez se ponía más misterioso, pero lo resolvería.

Los minutos comenzaron a pasar, lentos para mi mala fortuna, tenia ganas de regresar y terminar mi exploración, ¿pero… y si Edward regresaba antes como lo había hecho hace rato? No ya suficiente me había ganado con esa caída, el golpe y el labio roto, tendría que hacer mi exploración otro día, por lo pronto contaba con un dato importante, ahora sabia que esa habitación se encontraba en competa oscuridad, por lo que para la próxima llevaría una la pequeña lámpara.

Después de todas esas emociones y la calma que ahora me rodeaba me sumieron en el sueño, no se cuento tiempo dormí, trate de despertar al sentir que tocaban suavemente mi hombro, escuchaba algo pero no sabia que era, la pesadez de sueño no me lo permitía, el movimiento en mi hombro se incremento así como el volumen de los sonidos y pude distinguir la palabra "señorita", así que decidí abrir mis ojos, pero los sentía pesados, luche contra esa pesadez y cuando los pude abrir observe frente a mi el rostro de Senna.

– Lamento despertarla señorita, pero la cena ya se va servir – la cena… tan pronto, mire la ventana y observe los últimos rayos de luz desaparecer en el horizonte, me levante lentamente desperezándome y sentí un tirón en mi pierna, lo que confirmaba que mañana tendría un enorme moretón; trate de sonreírle a Senna pero sentí la piel de mi labio protestar así que la detuve, me sentí un poco mal, pero que podía hacer.

Camine en silencio con Senna detrás de mi, en el comedor Zafrina y Kachiri le daban los últimos toques a todo, tome asiento en mi lugar, estaba a punto de preguntar por Edward cuando escuche una puerta ser abierta y luego cerrada, seguida por unos pasos, Edward apareció en la entrada del comedor, camino lentamente hacia mi yo lo mire expectante, pues no veía emoción alguna en su rostro – veo que esta mejor – levanto su mano y paso suavemente uno de sus dedos por mi labio, apenas y lo sentí fue como si el viento me acariciara pero nuevamente el cosquilleo me recorrió completa – quiero que tengas cuidado Isabela – sin decir mas se alejo y tomo asiento, Zafrina y Kachiri se apresuraron a servir la cena.

Todo transcurrió en calma, yo por mi parte comía lentamente y con mucho cuidado, puesto que no quería que mi labio se abriera nuevamente, cuando termine Kachiri levanto mi plato y se retiro; en el comedor solo estábamos Edward y yo, sabia que me miraba pues podía sentir sus ojos puestos en mi, me sentía incomoda, ¿acaso sospechaba algo? Espero que no, escuche su silla ser recorrida y luego sus pasos acercarse a mi.

– Isabela vamos a la sala, necesito que hablemos de la boda – genial lo que faltaba, que me recordara "eso".

Esta vez para mala fortuna mía se sentó a mi lado, no me gustaba sentía que en cualquier momento podría descubrir que le había mentido y entonces, su furia se desataría, concentre mi mirada en las rosas, sabia que era tonto evadirlo pero tenia miedo de verlo a los ojos, lo sentí removerse a mi lado y sin que supiera como tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas.

– Se que la forma en que te pedí que fueras mi esposa no fue la mejor manera, pero no quiero que sigan hablando mal de ti – sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre el dorso de mi mano, ¿Qué es lo que había dicho? Me gire para mirarlo, sus ojos parecían sinceros.

– En…

Y nuevamente no me dejo continuar – yo quería… yo… – dudo, y eso me sorprendió, este Edward era nuevo para mi, en el poco tiempo que llevaba aquí nunca se había comportado así – yo no quiero que hablen mal de mi esposa – su expresión cambio en cuestión de segundos, claro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, otra vez volvía a ser el de siempre – eres mía Isabela y si hablan mal de ti me afecta – vaya que buen consuelo, soltó mi mano y se levanto, lo observe, se detuvo frente a la ventana.

Estuvo cayado por algunos minutos antes de continuar.

– Me encontré a Esme hoy y me dijo que solo falta la prueba del vestido, mañana te llevare con ella, solo espero que sepas comportarte, no creo que tenga que recordarte que no debes hacer o decir nada estúpido ¿o si? – se giro para mirarme, sus ojos se veían negros, no me quedo otra mas que asentir, y tragarme mi orgullo nuevamente.

Estos eran los momentos donde lo odiaba, si tan solo siempre fuera como cuando curo mi labio, pero no, siempre todo lo tiene que terminar de esta forma, exigiendo y ordenando.

– Bueno creo que es mejor que nos retiremos a dormir – se acerco a mi tendiéndome su mano, dude unos segundos, pero resignada tome su mano, mas valía no tentar mi suerte, ya lo había hecho mucho el día de hoy – Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna – llamo a las jóvenes, que aparecieron casi inmediatamente – en cuanto terminen con la cocina, esperen junto a la puerta, bajare en media hora para que se pueden retirar a su cuarto – sin mas, no esperando la respuesta de ninguna de ellas me guío escaleras arriba.

Una vez en el pasillo me llevo lentamente y en silencio hasta la entrada de mi habitación, abrió la puerta por mi, se alejo un poco de mi pero sin soltar mi mano – Isabela.

– Si – le respondo pero me rehusé a mirarlo.

– Mírame – casi me ordeno, así que levante mi rostro para mirarlo tal y como me había pedido, sus ojos volvían a ser verdes y reflejaban calma y ese sentimiento que no podía identificar – descansa – susurro con voz suave y aterciopelada, luego sin permitirme reaccionar se acerco a mi y rozo sus labios con los míos, después dio media vuelta y entro a su habitación, dejándome parada a la entrada de la mía.

* * *

Hola.

Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, por cuestiones de tiempo no he podido responder a sus reviews, espero y hayan disfrutado el capitulo, les recuerdo que en mi blog va mas adelantado.

Salu2


	9. Revelación

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 8. Revelación**

No pude conciliar el sueño rápidamente como esperaba, los recuerdos del día giraban una y otra vez por mi cabeza, primero esa habitación, luego Edward y su forma de actuar; me desconcertaba completamente. Tengo el presentimiento de que su actitud no es otra cosa mas que resultado de su pasado, pasado del cual tendría una oportunidad de saber por la mañana, sabia que de Esme no obtendría nada, pero Alice… seguro ella podría decirme algunos cosas, solo tendría que saber como plantear las preguntas.

La mañana llego rápidamente, Zafrina entro a mi habitación, me dio una tímida sonrisa y me ayudo con el corsé y el vestido, una vez estuve arreglada bajamos juntas al comedor, donde Senna y Kachiri ya tenían listo y en su lugar todo, los pasos de Edward al bajar la escalera me indicaron que en un par de minutos estaría sentado aquí.

El desayuno fue silencioso, solo interrumpido por el tintineo de la vajilla, Edward se veía relativamente relajado, así que esperaba que no hubiera cambio de planes de ultimo minuto o que se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa.

– Isabella en cuanto termines te espero en la entrada de la casa para partir – sin decir mas se levanto y salió del comedor, aun me faltaba terminar mi jugo y una tostada así que me apure, no quería hacerlo esperar y alterar su aparentemente tranquilo estado de animo.

Me levante de mi lugar y me despedí de las 3 chicas antes de encaminarme hacia mi habitación para refrescarme un poco, después baje y camine a la entrada, donde Edward esperaba pacientemente, escuche un suspiro de su parte pero no supe identificar que clase de suspiro era, aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención, se giro y sin decir nada me ofreció su brazo, el cual tome, abrió la puerta, y caminamos lentamente hasta el portón, el cual ya estaba abierto; fuera nos esperaba un carruaje, nuevamente me ayudo a subir y cada quien tomo lugares opuestos dentro.

Observe el paisaje mientras el carruaje lo recorría, la poca luz del sol que se filtraba entre las nubes le daba un aspecto agradaba a la vista, lo único que no me gustaba es que no veía ninguna otra casa cerca, campos llenos de sembradíos era lo único que veía, ni siquiera había personas, aunque… bueno aun faltaba para la época de cosecha, así que tal vez eso lo explique.

Después de lo que me pareció una hora llegamos a la hermosa mansión donde fue la presentación de la "alegre" noticia de nuestra próxima boda, debo reconocer que la vez anterior no pude apreciar su belleza, pero esta vez la luz me lo permitió; la hermosa mansión blanca, se alzaba en contraste con la verde naturaleza que la rodea, 2 pequeños estanques a ambos lados complementaban la entrada, los hermosos rosales me robaron el aliento, parecían tan… irreales, de no ser por Edward me hubiera quedado admirando la belleza del lugar.

Me ofreció su mano, dude por unos instantes antes de darle la mía, y de nuevo esa corriente paso de mi mano al resto de mi cuerpo, no estoy segura si él la sintió también, ya que por un instante su mirada y su expresión fueron de asombro.

Caminamos lentamente hasta la entrada de la mansión, esta vez pude observar todo a mi alrededor mas detenidamente, debo reconocer que quien haya decorado todo tiene un gusto exquisito pero sencillo, la pequeña Jane nos guío a la sala; me deje guiar por Edward por lo que terminamos sentados en el sillón de 2 plazas, me sentía extraña y un poco incomoda al estar a su lado, ya que aun no soltaba mi mano, no se si era para aparentar o que, pero decidí mejor quedarme callada y observar a mi alrededor.

Unos pasos apresurados me hicieron regresar la mirada al frente y pude observar a Alice correr hacia nosotros, mas precisamente hacia mí; en un segundo ya me encontraba de pie rodeada por sus brazos.

– ¡Oh Bella! No sabes lo emocionada que estoy, solo queda 1 día y horas para tu boda, debes estar muy nerviosa no es así – se separo de mi y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se dirigió a Edward – y tu – entrecerró los ojos – no deberías estar aquí, solo tenias que traerla.

Edward solo la miro fijamente, de hecho me parecía un poco sorprendido.

– A Esme no le va a agradar nada que te quedes, lo sabes Edward.

– Por que no habría de agradarle que me quede – casi le exigió, pero Alice no se dejo intimidar.

– Por…

– Es de mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la Boda Edward – Esme apareció en la entrada de la sala, una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos se instalo en sus labios – anda no seas así, la cuidaremos – se acerco a él y le palmeo el brazo, Edward asintió y luego se giro hacia mi y sin que me lo esperara tomo mi mentón y deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

– Vendré por ti en la noche – pude apreciar la clara advertencia en sus ojos los cuales se habían oscurecido considerablemente, así que solo asentí y luego le sonreí débilmente, lo observe darse la vuelta y despedirse de manera rápida de Esme y Alice antes de salir de la sala. En verdad me confundía.

– Bella – escuche la voz de Alice llamarme, pero aun me encontraba divagando en mi cabeza sobre su comportamiento – Bella – esta vez hice caso y me gire hacia ella, pero me sorprendió ver que su expresión era de preocupación – ¿que te paso en… el labio? – pregunto algo recelosa.

Casi de forma instintiva lleve mi mano a mi labio, y ahora que recordaba… también tendría que explicar el enorme moretón de mi pierna – yo… bueno ayer me caí.

– ¿Te caíste? – me pregunto algo incrédula, Esme se acerco a mi y me levanto el rostro, solo esperaba que no adivinara que eso no era todo.

– Si, me tropecé y al caer me mordí el labio – respondí algo apresurada, no me gustaba que me interrogaran, y mucho menos que 2 personas lo hicieran a la vez, bueno Esme no había dicho nada… aun.

– Habrá que hacer algo para cubrir la herida, no creo que requiera mucho Alice – sonrió cálidamente y soltó mi rostro, aunque la vi dudar por unos segundos – bueno vamos – se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida de la habitación, mientras yo era prácticamente arrastrada por Alice, pasamos por el recibidor y llegamos a las escaleras, de ahí a la planta alta, Alice y Esme me llevaron a la habitación del fondo, por el camino pude apreciar que este no era el único pasillo, otro mas atravesaba esta planta, verdaderamente esta casa era enorme.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Alice se puso a revolotear de un lado al otro, mientras Esme me ofrecía una mirada de disculpa, me llevo detrás de un biombo y me entrego una bata – cuando estés lista Bella – suspire y comencé a quietarme el vestido, pero al llegar al corsé tuve problemas, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar Alice ya estaba detrás de mi desabrochándolo, una vez estuve cubierta solo por la bata y mi ropa interior decidí salir y enfrentarme a lo que siguiera, entre mas rápido, mejor para mi, así podría iniciar con mi investigación.

Debo admitir que el vestido es hermoso, jamás había visto uno tan sencillo y sofisticado, el bordado y el encaje lo hacían verse increíble, casi no hubo que hacer ajustes, solo un par de centímetros en el área de la cintura, así que ahora me encontraba de vuelta detrás del biombo poniéndome mi ropa, Jane había entrado hace un par de minutos con el té, así que este era mi momento de empezar con las preguntas.

Platicamos largo rato de cosas en general, yo aun no veía clara mi oportunidad para preguntar, debía ser de manera sutil, sin levantar sospechas, pero antes de eso requería una visita al tocador, Alice me indico el camino, no era difícil, el pasillo que habíamos atravesado me llevaría a el.

Cuando venia de regreso me dedique a observar las diversas pinturas y fotografías colgadas en las paredes, algunas era algo raras, otras de la familia; justo antes de llegar al pasillo me llamo la atención una pintura, los rostros se me hicieron muy conocidos, y pude identificarlos plenamente solo hasta estar frente a la pintura. Eran ellos los padres de Edward, los mismos de la foto, la pintura dejaba apreciar el enorme parecido, podría decir que Edward era una combinación de ambos, el pelo cobrizo de su madre y sus ojos y los rasgos de su padre.

– Edward se parece tanto a ella – la voz de Esme casi me hace saltar del susto – lo siento, no quería asustarte – se disculpo al ver que me llevaba las manos a la altura del pecho.

Me hice a un lado para permitirle colocarse junto a mi frente a la pintura – ¿ella era familiar suyo? – pregunte, ¿acaso Esme tenia algo que ver con los padres de Edward?

– Si, era mi hermana Elizabeth – oh vaya, eso no me lo esperaba, aunque… viendo mas detenidamente a Esme debo reconocer que se parece a Edward – era casi 5 año mas joven que yo, debo confesarte que me sorprendió cuando anuncio que se casaba, yo ya llevaba un par de años casada, pero ella… era tan joven, solo tenia 14 años, pero ya vez nada puede controlar al amor, y se caso con Edward.

– ¿Edward? – no debía sorprenderme que el padre de Edward llevara su mismo nombre, una tradición familiar, yo llevaba el segundo nombre de mi madre.

– Si, en eso se parecen ustedes sabes – se giro hacia mi y me sonrió – él era mayor que ella casi por 10 años, pero se amaban, mis padres estaban complacidos con él, procedía una buena familia debo aclarar, un buen hombre, trabajador, atento, en pocas palabras un caballero; un año después de la boda llego Edward – observe que su mirada se perdía en los recuerdos, y un toque de nostalgia la invadía.

– Era tan feliz, recuerdo que casi grito de alegría cuando supo que estaba esperando a Edward, ella siempre quiso una familia numerosa; pero no le importo que el doctor le advirtiera que era peligroso, debido a su corta edad su embarazo fue de alto riesgoso, y había quedado bastante débil, pero aun así lo siguió intentando, sin éxito.

– ¿Perdió algún bebe? – Esme me miro y observe la tristeza en sus ojos, una tristeza profunda, esta vez no solo se debía a los recuerdos, esta tristeza iba más allá.

– Si – sus ojos se empañaron un poco, pero antes de que ocurriera algo cambio de tema, dándolo por finalizado – que tal si mejor regresamos y platicamos de cosas alegres, que el pasado se quede en el pasado.

Me guío de regreso a la habitación, debo reconocer que mi mente comenzó a mezclar la información, esa cuna… y lo que la madre de Edward quería… algo me decía que su muerte tenia algo que ver con ese deseo de tener una familia numerosa, por lo pronto ya contaba con otros datos de su pasado.

Continuamos la plática de cosas sin importancia, hasta que Esme nos dijo que tenia que retirarse para ver como iban los preparativos de la comida, ahora tendría mi oportunidad con Alice.

– Alice, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

– Lo acabas de haber – su sonrisita me hizo sentir cohibida, eso era verdad, le acababa de pregunta algo – bueno dime, que quieres preguntar.

– ¿Tu no eres directamente familiar de Edward cierto?

– Nop, Jasper mi esposo es su primo, así como Rosalie, ellos son hermanos gemelos.

– ¿Y como es que conoces a Edward? – si ella no era familiar directo, ¿Cómo es que sabia cosas de su pasado?

– Ah… bueno, mis padres y los de mi esposo son amigos de toda la vida, desde pequeña pasaba mucho tiempo aquí, así que… por eso conozco a Edward – no se si era mi imaginación o la notaba algo nerviosa.

– ¿Conociste a la madre de Edward?

– Porque mejor no bajamos, o se nos hará tarde para la comida – ni siquiera me dio tiempo a nada mas, ya que me volvió a arrastrar hasta el comedor, su actitud me dejo comprender que ella sabia algo, tendría que tratar de otra forma para que me lo dijera.

La comida paso sin contratiempos y conocí al esposo de Esme, Carlisle, ya lo había visto antes en una ocasión; en la pequeña clínica del pueblo, resulto ser una persona muy agradable, Jasper por otro lado se porto algo reservado, por otro lado Rosalie me miraba constantemente y debo decir que no era nada amigable, ¿acaso la había ofendido en algún momento? No comprendía su mirada dura y rencorosa hacia mí. Emmett su esposo era lo opuesto a ella, y aunque me hizo sentir incomoda un par de ocasiones por sus comentarios no puedo decir que no me agrado.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos conversando, Rosalie se había excusado alegando que se sentía algo indispuesta por un dolor de cabeza, Carlisle, Jasper y Emmett se habían retirado al despacho para tratar sus propios asuntos; así que nuevamente me había quedado con Esme y Alice, esta vez no vi mi oportunidad de preguntar por el pasado de Edward, así que solo me limitaba a contestar cuando me preguntaban por algo directamente, cuando se toco de nuevo el tema de la boda, no pude evitar preguntar algo que me rondaba desde hacia varios días – ¿erg… mi madre esta invitada?

Alice y Esme se miraron algo confundidas.

– Claro, es tu madre, ¿porque no habría de estarlo? – pregunto Esme.

– Bu… bueno, es que yo… no se.

– ¿Cómo que no sabes? – esta vez fue Alice.

– Pues… yo – no sabía que contestar, ella prácticamente no había hecho nada para impedir que Edward me alejara de ella, no podía decirles eso – es que… no he hablado con ella.

– ¿No quería que te casaras con Edward? – pregunto Alice acercándose a mi y apoyando una de sus manos en las mis que se retorcían en mi regazo.

– No es eso – piensa Bella, piensa no puedes decirles que ella dejo que Phil te vendiera a Edward – bueno es que… no se.

Esme y Alice se volvieron a mirar, sentí como pequeñas gotitas de sudor aparecían en mi frente, esto no estaba nada bien.

– Bella, sucede algo – esta vez no fue una pregunta, los ojos de Esme me miraban fijamente y eso hizo que me sintiera más nerviosa.

– No, no; solo… es que… no terminamos bien – fue lo único que pude contestarle, y no era un verdadera mentira, ya que ni siquiera sabia como habíamos terminando mi madre y yo, y es que desde que Phil apareciera en su vida ella se había comenzado a portar distante conmigo.

– Bueno pues la boda puede ser un buen momento para que se reconcilien de nuevo Bella, no es bueno tener mal entendidos con la familia.

– Si – fue lo único que conteste antes de agachar la mirada para ver fijamente mis manos, no quería mirarlas, temía que vieran la mentira en mis ojos o la confirmaran.

– Buenas noches – la voz de Edward sonó suave y musical, en mi fuero interior la agradecí, significaba que por fin me iría y ya no habría interrogatorios sobre mi madre.

– Edward – Esme se levanto y camino hacia él – ya esta todo listo hijo, espero que tu también tengas todo listo.

– Claro – respondió sin mas – pasare a saludar y luego nos retiraremos, Isabella necesita descansar – sin decir mas se dio la vuelta.

– Ese muchacho a veces me desespera – dijo mientras movía la cabeza de forma negativa – pero confió en que Bella lo pueda dulcificar – se giro de nuevo hacia mi y me dio una amplia sonrisa sincera, la cual no pude menos que corresponderle.

Edward y yo nos despedimos y nos retiramos, no sin antes aclarar que mañana a medio día estaría de vuelta, parecía que todo en casa de los Cullen había quedado en paz, eso espero yo. El regreso fue silencioso, Edward se veía tranquilo y relajado, lo cual no sabía si era bueno o malo. Una vez llegamos a casa me acompaño a la entrada de mi habitación y se despidió de mi con un suave beso en la frente y una sonrisa.

Cambie mi ropa con ayuda de Zafrina que se retiro en cuanto tuve mi bata para dormir puesta, me quede pensando en las cosas que había descubierto hoy, algo me decía que el sueño de Elizabeth era lo que la había llevado a la muerte, pero… ¿y su esposo, que habría pasado con él?, ¿y porque Edward había cambiado? Esas eran mis preguntas sin resolver, así que por el día de hoy decidí dejarlas para después y me deje arrastrar al mundo de los sueños, aunque me costo algo de trabajo pues comencé a sentir nervios por mi próxima boda obligada.

* * *

Gracias por sus revies, quede a deberles contestacion del capitulo antepasado, pero tenia mucho trabajo y no me habia dado tiempo de revisar el capitulo para poder publicarlo.

Agradezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero les guste el capitulo.

Salu2


	10. Inevitable

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 9. Inevitable**

Me sentí nerviosa, sabia que tenia que dormir, pero lo único de lo que era capaz de hacer era dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama, sabia que por la mañana tendría unas enormes ojeras y eso… seria malo, muy claramente Alice me dijo que me quería perfecta, descansada para así lucir radiante el día de mi boda; como si eso de verdad me importara, suspire nuevamente y trate de acomodarme en la cama, tenia que dormir.

Un par de leves golpes en la puerta y la voz de Zafrina dándome los buenos días me despertaron de mi ligero sueño, apenas y había podido dormir un par de horas, sabia que mi semblante no era el mejor, ya podía visualizar a Alice regañándome, aun seguía sin creer lo cercana que me había hecho de ella, solo unos cuantos días y casi la consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuve; aunque… yo me sentía como la hermana mayor y eso que ella me lleva unos cuantos años mas.

Zafrina tan amable como siempre me ayudo a vestirme, esta vez me puso un hermoso vestido color vino, una nueva adquisición, que Edward había sido tan amable de comprarme, debía reconocer que su gusto para la ropa es exquisito, pero aun así no me sentía cómoda, no me agradaba que me regalara cosas, me hacia sentir peor de cómo ya me sentía.

– Gracias – le dije de todo corazón a Zafrina, y es que debo reconocer que en el poco tiempo que llevan aquí (un par de días) ya me había encariñado con ellas, y aunque no me gustaba como se comportaban las entendía, sabia que era el miedo lo que las motivaba a actuar así, tan sumisas y no las culpaba ya que debía reconocer que yo también me comporto así frente a Edward, solo esperaba poder descubrir mas de su pasado y así por lo menos tratar de ablandarlo.

No fue si no hasta que estuve frente a él en el comedor que realmente comencé a sentir nervios, hoy era mi ultimo día como una mujer libre, ya que mañana seria una mujer atada a él, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi, me hacia sentir nerviosa.

– En cuanto termines partiremos de regreso a casa de Esme, allá se celebrara la boda, pero antes de eso necesito hablar contigo – eso termino por quebrar mis nervios, su tono duro había estado presente en cada una de las palabras y aunque su voz fuera tan suave como el terciopelo no pude evitar estremecerme, sabia de que iba su conversación y la verdad es que preferiría ahórramela.

Apenas y probé bocado, sentía mi estomago apretado, lleno de nudos, lo que me dificultaba aun mas el control de mis escasos nervios, solo estaba esperando el sonido de su silla al recorrerse, y sabría que era el momento de firmar mi sentencia. Y al parecer era un adivino o lector de mentes porque se puso en pie enseguida.

– Isabella te espero en mi despacho – apreté los ojos y conté mentalmente los pasos que dio hasta escuchar abrirse y cerrarse la puerta de su despacho, todos mis músculos se contrajeron, no sabia si era de nervios o enojo, inhale profundamente un par de veces antes de ponerme en pie y caminar esos mismos pasos hasta su estudio, golpe la puerta un par de veces y escuche el "pase".

Nunca había estado en su despacho, me sorprendió lo ordenado que lo tenia, pero como el resto de la casa, también era triste y vacío – toma asiento – me indico y pude observarlo dándome la espalda, parado frente a una estantería con innumerables libros, camine casi de forma automática y al intentar sentarme note la rigidez de mis músculos, casi podía escuchar como rechinaban con cada movimiento, no me agradaba que me diera la espalda, puesto que me tomaría por sorpresa cualquier expresión que reflejara su rostro.

Mis manos se aferraron al reposabrazos, tenia la ligera sospecha de que mis uñas dejarían una pequeña marca, Edward seguía inmóvil frente a mi, no me gustaba, ya llevaba demasiado tiempo ¿o era mi imaginación?; y justo cuando me empezaba a concentrarme en eso del tiempo él se giro hacia mi, su rostro serio, me miro fijamente, evaluándome, sentí mi respiración acelerarse, no me gustaba que me observara así.

– Solo quiero recordarte Isabella que me perteneces, y que mañana espero que no se te ocurra cometer una estupidez, o te juro que lo pagaras caro – no podía comprender como en cuestión de segundos su rostro se deformaba de la nada a una mascara de completa frialdad y dureza, sus palabras a parte de asustarme me hirieron nuevamente, pues me recordaba que para él solo era una esclava mas, esclava a la que le ponía el nombre de esposa, parpadee para alejar las lagrimas de impotencia y dolor que nuevamente me invadían, no lo dejaría verme derrotada.

– No te preocupes – me detuve al escuchar que mi voz salía forzada – se lo que debo hacer – esta vez las palabras salieron un poco mas fluidas.

– Entonces – se acerco a mi – dime; que es lo que responderás cuando el juez te pregunte si aceptas casarte conmigo – no era una pregunta claro esta, su tono me decía que era una exigencia.

Tome una respiración profunda antes de contestar – le diré que acepto, ¿feliz? – oh si, y lo ultimo no pude evitar que saliera de mis labios, pude ver la rabia cruzar su rostro e instalarse en sus hermosos ojos verdes que llamearon por unos instantes.

– No juegues conmigo Isabella, estas advertida – sin esperarme mas, me tomo de la mano y me levanto casi arrastrándome hasta sacarme de su despacho – prepara lo que te vayas a llevar, salimos en unos minutos – y sin mas me cerro la puerta frente a la cara, mi rabia exploto con eso y las lagrimas que había luchado por retener se derramaron nuevamente, prácticamente corrí a mi habitación, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, me sentía humillada y el simple hecho de que me vieran lo empeoraría, me desahogue contra la almohada para amortiguar mi llanto, volví a maldecir el día que mi papá murió, luego el día que Phil entro a nuestras vidas, y el día que mi madre dejo que ese monstruo me alejara de su lado.

Después de desahogarme baje las escaleras, levante mi frente, tratando de levantar con ello mi dignidad, Edward esperaba en la puerta, ni siquiera me miro, movió su brazo y lo tome, no le daría mas motivos para insultarme.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, mantuve mi vista alejada de él, puesto que sabía que me derrumbaría si lo miraba. Esme y Alice me recibieron muy entusiasmadas, despidieron a Edward asegurándole que me vería mañana en la ceremonia, como era de esperarse Alice se molesto por la ojeras que ahora tenia bajo mis ojos, pero Esme la tranquilizo diciéndole que con un poco de maquillaje seria mas que suficiente.

El resto del día lo pase relajándome, la sección de embellecimiento y preparación de Alice fue algo tortuoso; trataba de mostrarme alegre para que no desconfiaran y no hicieran preguntas, les hice creer que mi estado de animo se debía a los nervios, así que no insistieron mas, una vez estuve completamente preparada y lista, me dejaron en mi habitación indicándome que debía dormir, pues mañana me esperaba mi gran día.

_Me encontraba rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de flores, a la sombra de un árbol, el suave murmullo del agua en el pequeño estanque me hacia sentir relajada, tranquila, podía sentir los débiles rayos del sol posarse en mi piel, me encontraba tan concentrada que el pequeño movimiento en mi vientre me sobresalto._

_Una de mis manos se poso rápidamente en el, ahora podía sentir con mayor claridad los movimientos de mi bebe, me sentía feliz y triste a la vez, este bebe era mi esperanza, una risita me hizo levantar la vista._

_Mi otro pequeño se acercaba feliz y sonriente, tan hermoso como su padre, por reflejo le sonreí, estire mi mano para que se acercara; se dejo caer a mi lado suavemente, su ojos se posaron en mi vientre antes de levantar la mirada._

– _Mami ¿cuando va a llegar mi hermanito? – sus ojos brillaron como dos esmeraldas contra la luz del sol, yo solo pude sonreírle mas._

– _Dentro de poco tiempo – fue lo único que pude responderle antes de atraerlo hacia mi; mi pequeño niño._

_De pronto el aire comenzó a soplar, el sol se oculto tras las nubes y poco a poco todo se quedo completamente oscuro. Cerré lo ojos y atraje hacia mi a mi pequeño; cuando volvía a abrir mis ojos todo a mi alrededor estaba seco, sin vida y mi pequeño ya no estaba en mis brazos, solo mi vientre seguía ahí, escuche pasos crujiendo al pisar la vegetación muerta del suelo, levante la mirada y me encontré con Edward, su expresión era aterradora instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi vientre, no permitirá que lastimara a mi bebe._

_Sentí sus manos tomarme por la cintura y levantarme bruscamente, un dolor me atravesó el vientre y no pude evitar gritar, mis manos continuaron aferrándose a mi vientre, jamás permitirá que lastimara a mi bebe, primero moriría por el antes quede dejar que lo tocara._

– _Eres una inútil – su voz fue dura y terrorífica, me sacudió antes de arrojarme violentamente al suelo, la hierba amortiguo la caída, pero eso no impidió que el dolor se extendiera por todo mi cuerpo y se concentrara en mi vientre, el cual inesperadamente se cubrió de sangre._

Apenas y pude sofocar el grito que luchaba por salir de mi garganta, lleve mis manos a mi frente perlada de sudor, antes de guiarlas a mi vientre; sentí miedo, terror; un sueño, solo fue un sueño. Trate de convencerme a mi misma, no era real, era solo una pesadilla.

Me levante lentamente de la cama, mis piernas temblaban incontrolablemente así como el resto de mi cuerpo, podía sentir las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas. No era real; seguía diciéndome, solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla.

Llegue a la ventana, con manos temblorosas recorrí la esquina de la cortina, afuera todo estaba oscuro, pero sabia que ahí, en algún lugar lejano en esa casa, estaba el árbol y el estanque, un escalofrió me recorrió y nuevas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, _solo fue una pesadilla_; regrese lentamente a la cama y me acurruque lo mas que pude en el centro, cubriéndome completamente, quería sentirme segura, pero las imágenes me seguían perturbando, y sin saber en que momento, me quede dormida.

De pronto sentí que alguien me movía, me sentía desorientada, los recuerdos de ese sueño aun seguían presentes, así que instintivamente cubrí mi plano vientre, solo pude reaccionar hasta que escuche una voz llamarme.

– Bella, Bella – esa voz solo podía pertenecer a alguien, Alice; me relaje notoriamente y no queriendo me incorpore en la cama, hoy seria el inicio de mi condena, mi inevitable final.

Todo paso casi como un borrón, lo mas tedioso fueron los momentos que pase con Alice para dejarme "perfecta", estaba sumamente molesta porque mis ojeras se habían incrementado, casi entra en pánico al verme, suerte que Esme ya estaba ahí, si no quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Me sentía extraña, como si no fuera yo, y es que cuando me vi en el espejo pensé que veía a una extraña, el vestido ahora me quedaba perfecto, el velo cubría mi rostro el cual solo tenia lo justo de maquillaje para hacer desaparecer mis ojeras y resaltar mis rasgos, los nervios que me habían aquejado algunas horas antes habían desaparecido completamente y la verdad eso me agrado, un peso menos del cual preocuparme.

La hora llego, mi fin se acercaba, esto era inevitable, claro a menos que dijera la verdad, pero no estaba segura de querer enfrentar las consecuencias de eso, y… también estaba eso de que me sentía triste, mi madre estaría ahí afuera, no sabia con que cara la vería, porque… después de todo ¿que podía haber hecho ella para impedir que Edward me alejara de su lado?

Me encontraba en una de las salidas laterales, se suponía que la fiesta seria en el jardín de la parte trasera, así que solo esperaba la indicación de Alice para hacer mi entrada, Carlisle el tío de Edward se había ofrecido a entregarme, y lo agradecí, ya que me hubiera sentido algo tonta caminando hacia él sola, además de que tal vez me quedara a mitad del camino o saliera huyendo, no lo se, pero con Carlisle a un lado tendría que llegar.

– Lista – me dijo y tomo suavemente mi mano para acomodarla en su brazo, yo solo asentí, y de ahí en adelante todo paso a mayor velocidad, fui ligeramente consiente de las palabras que Carlisle pronuncio al entregarme a Edward y de lo que este respondió; lo mismo paso con todo lo que el juez dijo, solo preste atención hasta que llegamos a la parte que preocupaba a Edward.

– Tu, Isabella Marie Swan, ¿aceptas por esposo a Edward Anthony Cullen, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza y aceptar todo los hijos que dios les mande? – pregunto el juez, y lo mire antes de posar mi mirada en Edward. Su mirara era dura pero trataba de aparentarla, mire a mi alrededor, la mayoría de las caras, si no es que todas me eran completamente desconocidas, solo una llamo mi atención, la de mi madre. Parecía alegre y triste, la mire fijamente y no pude evitar sonreírle, sentí un ligero apretón en mis manos y regrese mi atención al hombre que tenia frente a mi, su ceño ahora estaba fruncido.

– Isabella – su voz salió suave y aterciopelada, y entones recordé la pregunta del juez.

– Acepto – respondí; mi voz salió un tanto chillona no era la entonación que quería darle, pero… que mas podía esperar, primero él me estaba obligando, segundo, había tantos desconocidos que nos miraba, tercero mi madre y cuarto, no estaba preparara para responder aun.

– Por el poder que el estado de Washington me concede, los declaro marido y mujer – vaya y hasta me perdí la aceptación de Edward. Definitivamente no estaba prestando atención pues de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

* * *

Nuevamente les aadezco sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, espero les guste el capitulo.

Salu2


	11. Oscuridad

Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie fic es mío, si lo ven por ahí avísenme, y si quieren publicarlo pidan permiso.

* * *

**Obsesión oscura**

**Capitulo 10. Oscuridad**

No podía creer que ya estuviera casada; todo había pasado tan rápido, aun no podía ni asimilarlo, solo cuando sentí sus labios sobre lo míos reaccione, ya no había vuelta atrás las cosas ya están hechas.

Un par de lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, todos pensaron que era por la emoción, pero _él_ y yo sabíamos porque eran. Todos los invitados pasaron uno a uno a felicitarnos y desearnos mucha suerte y prosperidad en nuestro matrimonio, cuando le llego el turno a mi madre sentí que mi respiración se cortaba, no sabia como enfrentarla y ella parecía algo afligida, solo su _esposo_ Phil parecía feliz.

– Felicidades Edward – le dijo dándole la mano y mirándome.

Edward no le respondió solo asintió y se giro hacia mi madre.

– Isabella, vez como todo fue mejor para ti, no te alegra eso – yo solo pude mirarlo con todo el odio que pude, él era el causante, puesto que me había vendido a Edward, no entendía como podía ser tan descarado y creer que todo lo había hecho por mi bien. Me abrazo y se alejo.

Más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no podía controlarlas, y entonces la voz de mi madre llego hasta el fondo de mis oídos – hija – estaba frente a mi, su rostro no era nada feliz como yo esperaba.

– Mamá – sin espera nada mas y sin que siquiera lo pensara mis brazos la rodearon, llore con mas fuerza, ella me abrazo.

– Lo siento, ojala algún día puedas perdonarme – un sollozo ahogado salió de su garganta y yo solo pude abrazarla con mas fuerza.

– Mamá – volvía a repetir en apenas un susurro.

Se separo lentamente de mi, sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos, delicadamente tal y como recordaba; retiro las lagrimas, una sonrisa como las que siempre me daba cada vez que me caía apareció en su rostro y yo no pude evitar devolvérsela.

– Siento no haber sido la madre que mereces, siento no haber tenido la fuerza para mantenerte a mi lado – susurro, apenas y pude escucharla.

– ¡Oh mamá! – una nueva ronda de lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas, después de todo ella no tenia la culpa, Phil era el culpable, ¿qué podía haber hecho? ¿Enfrentarse a Edward o enfrentarse a Phil y resultar golpeada por alguno de los dos? Todo esta mejor así.

Nuestro momento se rompió con la llegada de Alice, mi madre me sonrió nuevamente y se alejo, Alice me guío hasta el interior de la mansión hasta el comedor, me llevo al lado de Edward donde tome asintió.

Lo mire, parecía feliz o eso aparentaba, no pude evitar seguir viéndolo, sus ojos parecían brillar, como en… como en ese sueño, donde apenas era un niño, se veía totalmente opuesto a ese hombre de mi pesadilla, lo único idéntico… el rostro, tan perfecto, se giro hacia mi y su sonrisa no desapareció, levanto su mano y suavemente delineo el contorno de mi rostro y mis labios, y se giro para seguir con su conversación.

Todo comenzó a pasar rápidamente de nuevo para mi, debo reconocer que la comida estuvo excelente, las hora siguieron pasando, y cuando menos me di cuenta la hora del vals llego, Edward seguía manteniendo esa sonrisa, todo parecía un sueño, pero yo sabia que no lo era, el final de esto llegaría y con el, el mío.

La _fiesta_ llego a su fin, todos se retiraron, Edward me guío a una de las habitaciones superiores de la mansión, no sabia donde estaban los demás, no había visto a Esme o a Alice ni a nadie mas, Edward se había encargado de agradecerles por su asistencia.

La habitación a donde me llevo se encontraba casi en penumbras, solo un par de velas le daba la luz suficiente para permitirnos guiarnos. Los nervios que hasta entonces se había mantenido a raya fluyeron con todo su poder por todo mi cuerpo, no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que me esperaba esta noche, mi madre solo me había dicho muy poco con respecto a lo que pasaba esta noche, se suponía que debía considerarla una noche feliz, porque me entregaría al hombre que amo.

Me llevo hacia una enorme cama, sus manos se deslizaban por mis costados, así que no pude evitar estremecerme – Isabella – susurro con voz suave y aterciopelada en mi oído antes de depositar un suave beso – eres mi esposa.

Si, ahora lo era, pero aun así… yo no pude evitar seguir estremeciéndome, esto iba a ser mucho peor que solo un beso, las silenciosas lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

– Te deseo Isabella, siempre lo he hecho – sus manos continuaron su recorrido por mi cuerpo, escuche el suave susurro del cordón del corsé al ser desabrochado. Cuando lo soltó completamente el vestido de deslizo hasta el suelo, me sentí expuesta, pues solo estaba en ropas interiores, nunca nadie me había visto así, salvo mi madre.

Me quede en mi lugar, el miedo ahora reemplazaba a los nervios, las lagrimas continuaban silenciosas; sentí sus labios posarse en mi hombro y hacer un pequeño recorrido desde este hasta mi oído, apreté fuertemente mis dientes para evitar que algún sonido saliera de mi boca, no quería alterar su aparente calma y complicar las cosas.

Lo escuche moverse, y escuche el débil susurro de la ropa al ser removida del cuerpo, mis manos se convirtieron en puños y mis ojos se cerraron impidiendo así que las lágrimas continuaran su camino. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que volví a sentir sus labios, ahora en mi otro hombro – Isabella – murmuro suavemente antes de atraerme hacia él; por primera vez sentí el calor de su piel, la dureza de sus músculos.

Apreté aun mas mis puños, sabia que mañana tendría las marcas de mis uñas en las palmas, pero no me importaba, esta era mi única forma de desahogarme.

Sin que me lo esperara poso sus manos en mi cintura y la recorrió, me empujo suavemente hacia la cama, extendió su mano a mi costado y escuche el otro susurro, el de la colcha que la cubría supongo, y nuevamente sin esperármelo me giro y estampo sus labios con los míos, su beso fue demandante, hambriento, no era como ninguno de los anteriores, y eso… termino por romperme, un sollozo salió desde el fondo de mi garganta, y Edward se detuvo, mis ojos seguían cerrados, no sabia que pasaba, estaba aterrada.

– Tranquila amor – susurro y me recostó en la cama un nuevo sollozo salió, no pude contenerlo, no se como podía llamarme amor y hacer esto – shh – trato de tranquilizarme, sus manos recorrieron el camino que habían dejado mis lagrimas, tan suave como la caricia de una pluma – mírame – su voz suave e hipnótica me hizo abrir los ojos – eres mía Isabella, esto es lo correcto, no tienes porque estar asustada.

Sus palabras en lugar de reconfortarme me enojaron y humillaron, ¿porque tenía que recordarme que le pertenecía? ¿Acaso su motivo era torturarme? Trate de alejarme, no quería que me tocara.

– Isabella – su tono imperativo se hizo presente logrando así frenarme.

– ¿Por qué? – era lo único que quería saber – ¿por qué yo? – volví a repetir.

– Siempre te he deseado, desde el primer momento en que te vi, siempre te quise para mi – me respondió fijando sus ojos en los míos y ese sentimiento que no supe identificar apareció nuevamente. Lo observe detenidamente, no podía creer que me hiciera esto, era lo único que le interesaba de mi, poseerme.

Forcejee de nuevo, pero con él sobre mi me resulto casi imposible, las lagrimas regresaron junto con el miedo, yo no quería esto – será mejor que te tranquilices Isabella – lo sentí ejercer mayor presión sobre mi – Isabella – su voz ya no era suave, de nuevo era dura – si no quieres hacer esto por las buenas será por las malas Isabella.

Con una de sus manos todo ambas mías y las coloco por encima de mi cabeza, su cuerpo se acomodo sobre el mío para impedir que me moviera, con su mano libre desgarro mi ropa interior, los largos trozos de tela terminaron en el suelo, los sollozos se incrementaron, puesto que ahora podía sentir con mayor claridad su piel contra la mía.

– ¿Es así como lo quiere Isabella? – pregunto con su voz impregnada de furia y ataco mis labios, trate de girar mi cara pero su mano me lo impidió, este beso fue brusco y demandante, antes de alejarse mordió mi labio inferior y proferí una pequeña queja – si no eres dócil Isabella será peor para ti.

¿Dócil? Como esperaba que lo fuera, si me obligaba a algo que yo no quería – te detesto – le dije entre dientes y forcejee inútilmente de nuevo, él rió y la furia se concentro en sus ojos.

– Me darás lo que quiero, lo quieras o no Isabella, eres mía casi en todas las formas posibles y esta noche lo serás en todas, si no quieres cooperar será peor para ti – lo sentí removerse y acomodarse sobre mi, aferro mis manos entre la suya con mayor fuerza, estaba casi segura que por la mañana tendría un par de marcas.

Me paralice al sentir una presión sobre mi vientre, algo duro, no estaba segura de lo que era, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que mi fin se acercaba, la impotencia y el horror comenzaron a invadirme, su rostro ahora distorsionado por la furia me aterrorizo aun mas. Yo no quería esto, debía ser una pesadilla, mis esfuerzos por liberarme eran inútiles, me sentía atrapada, como si la oscuridad me estuviera absorbiendo.

Edward se inclino y comenzó a besarme el cuello, su mano libre recorrió mi costado, rozo el contorno de mi pecho; yo… solo pude llorar de coraje e impotencia. Sus caricias comenzaron a incrementarse, conforme yo trataba de resistirme, no se lo haría fácil, si esto iba a ser peor para mí, también para él, no me entregaría tan fácil a lo que quisiera, pelearía.

Gruño un par de veces al ver mi renuencia a cooperar, su mano siguió incrementando la presión en mis muñecas, las cuales apenas y sentía sus piernas batallaban con las mías y su cuerpo presionaba el mío para mantenerlo quieto. Sus caricias se fueron haciendo bruscas, apretaba mis pechos con fuerza lo que causaba que me quejara y me removiera mas, me besaba para acallar mis protestas, sabia que jugaba con fuego, pero no me importaba.

La lucha siguió cada vez veía con mas claridad la furia en sus ojos, una furia que solo había visto un día, el día que me informo que me tenia que casar con él, levanto su mano en la cual tenia presas las mías y la azoto contra la pared, grite por el dolor, pero no pareció importarle, sus piernas abrieron bruscamente las mías y las enredo para que no las pudiera mover, su mano libre golpeo mi rostro con fuerza, hacendó girar hasta el otro lado, sentí un liquido caliente correr por mi labio y el olor a oxido y sal inundo mi nariz, me sentí mareada así que empecé a jalar en busca de aire por la boca.

– Te lo advertí Isabella – su voz era un gruñido terrorífico, las lagrimas corrieron nuevamente acompañadas de los sollozos – ERES MÍA – cuando dijo esto sentí como embestía contra mi, y un dolor me atravesó el cuerpo, sentí que me desgarraba por dentro, deje que las lagrimas corrieran libremente y los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto – MÍA, MÍA, MÍA – repitió con cada embestida, y el dolor se incremento.

Un sollozo que no era mío llego hasta mis oídos, aunque no estaba segura, me sentía cansada, adolorida, rota, vacía, sucia… sus embestidas se fueron ralentizando, soltó mis muñecas, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso suavemente – _perdóname_ – escuche suavemente, pero tampoco estuve segura; tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las suyas, luego sentí que las levantaba y algo cálido se poso en ellas, mis ojos se fueron cerrando, sentí como me acariciaba y besaba, eran caricias suaves, tiernas y me deje llevar por ellas, escuche un gruñido suave y luego todo se detuvo – _Isabella perdóname_ – volvía a escuchar, pero el sonido era lejano, sentí mi cuerpo ser girado y aprisionado por dos brazos, mas sollozos se escucharon a lo lejos y luego nada pues la oscuridad me devoro.

* * *

Capitulo fuete, no odien a Edward, el pobre solo está obsesionado, ya falta menos para que se sepa porque, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo.

Salu2


End file.
